The Prince and the Nurse
by Nuclear Kitty
Summary: Zuko finds himself wounded on the battle field. When he awakes, he encounters someone from his past. Sparks will fly, but will their feelings last the war? Zuko x Song
1. Intro: Alone

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender no matter how much I would love to. I did however create a few characters that do not reside in the Avatar world, so please ask before you borrow :)**_

_Alone_

This is what I have become. I acted as if achieving this would bring happiness. Uncle knew better.

He saw past the façade of self-confidence into the pitiful existence, which I am. He was the only person to support me even though I did not care to show it. After all, I hated myself, so nothing else mattered.

My loyalties have changed since my self-deprecation began. At first, I hated myself but adored my father, my heritage, and my past. Since then, my eyes have been opened. I have renounced my former hopes of winning my father's affections slowly. It all began with the cutting of my hair. Still I could not relinquish the dream that I would present the Avatar to my father and everything would be back to normal.

The truth is it never was normal to begin with. I was never my father's favorite, and I unlike him had to fight to be noticed. As my life as an exile proceeded, I developed opinions contrary to what my father advocated. I grew cheekier when I teamed up with the Avatar and his friends.

Now, we are forming an alliance, a truce that will allow me to take revenge against those who caused past offenses.

No matter how friendly they appear to be, I do not want any emotional ties. I am afraid to get close to anyone.

My childhood fear keeps me an outsider. The fear of being along is what is keeping me alone.

Author's Note.

Okay this is my first Avatar fan fiction. Now the intro is done, I can introduce the plot. Please review and comment. I hope Zuko is not acting too OOC, but then again I did mature him, so it's okay if he changed a bit. In addition, if you are wondering if the story will continue in this prose fashion, it will not. The story will be about Zuko and someone from his past that I will not mention now (yes she is an avatar character from the show) (no she is not Katara). Nuclear Kitty


	2. Ch2 Encounter

Ch. 2- Encounter

The battle has begun.

As the cannons blast, I stand on the sidelines, wishing I was capable of bending, but I keep busy nursing. It is the only thing I'm capable of doing. Each patient that I attend to, I try to notice, but I'll forget about him or her soon…

One day when they pass me on the street I'll think nothing of them. Is that so wrong?

I don't know why but I feel anticipation rising in the air. Life appears much slower now, but I can't seem to focus. I can't help but wonder if the man I saw earlier was someone I knew. I only saw his profile, but something about him triggered a memory.

"Miss" I look up from my hands. _I cannot believe that I've been staring at them_

"Sorry" my words appear unnatural and untruthful. As if to make up for my deceit, I apply cream on the burns on his neck and back. I then reply some herbs to his sword wound on his thigh.

"You'll need to change these bandages frequently to avoid infection." I say as I wrap cheap cloth around and around his leg.

"Will do. How can I argue with such a pretty healer?" He winked and is escorted out of my tent by a fellow nurse.

I shake my head, flattered, but unconvinced. _Maybe I should take a peek at my reflection._

I pulled a throat-examining mirror from one of my pockets and squint real hard to see. I see nothing special.

_That Guy must be traumatized from his injuries to say something like that. _I take another glimpse and all I see is big olive eyes, brown, boring hair, and awkward-looking bangs. Nothing has changed. In fact, nothing has changed in the past 2 years except now I've grown a little taller. As I look into the mirror, I see an image of a rather good-looking healer behind me. He must have sneaked up on me.

"Song?"

I reluctantly turn around.

"What Tai?" I can't hide my embarrassment as I notice his eyebrows are raised and his mouth is curved into an annoying smirk. He shakes his head mockingly and opens his mouth.

"We need you to take field shift." _The Battle must be over. _

"So soon?" I comment. Field shift is our term for when a group of nurses scan the battlefield for injured. Regrettably, this means that I will have to see more gruesome sights.

"You might have noticed if you weren't so fixated on your face" He quipped. Annoyed, but not letting his antics getting me, I reply.

"I'm coming"

-----------------------------------------------

"I heard the Avatar battled the Fire Lord"

"Really" I say disinterested as I nudge an unmoving body. I don't feel tears spring to my eyes as my methods confirm that indeed this person is dead. I think I've forgotten how to cry. How else can I glance at the occasional glassy eyed stare or smell burned flesh without cringing?

"Avatar Aang is recuperating, but I believe he will tell us that he was victorious." I nearly forgot that he was still talking to me.

"One can only hope," I say withholding all sarcasm, as this is what I sincerely wish. Man I truly must be war-numb. I am no longer the same old Song. My tune has changed.

Now I can't help but chuckle. My humor stinks. I chase away any smile and continue my duty of touching victims and checking for any signs of life. This is not looking promising especially in the dark.

I glance at a pigtailed woman with wide-open eyes and unfortunately fixated on me. I believe her to be dead, but she blinks and opens her mouth.

"Shhhhh" silencing her. I tell her that it's all right even though I notice that she's still bleeding. I call to my annoying partner to come and take her to the infirmary. Once that is taken care of, I'm convinced that this is the last survivor I'll find. I make my way to the river using my flashlight to scan the area. This is where both frontlines met in battle. I heard about it before I made my way to the field. I see a formation in front of me. It could be a rock. It is. I walk around it and happen to move my flashlight to the side and see a face. His arm is cut and though it is hard to tell, but I think blood is coming from his side. He may be dead, but I flip him over cautiously not to break any bones. I flash my light on part of his face and recognize him as the man I saw earlier today. Who is he? I listen for breathing which I surprisingly hear. My eye focuses on something unnatural on his face. I reach for my flashlight again and see a scar across half of his face. _I know him. I must not have seen his scar earlier today. _This man was not only the same man I recognized this morning, he was the same man who stole an animal from me 2 years ago, and the same man whose demeanor fascinated me.

"Junior?" I ask him. I wonder if he is unconscious. One of the Healers who must have been spying on me, flashes a blinding light in my direction, and begins making his way towards me. He takes a good look at his disfigured face and says "General Zuko?"

"Huh?" I can't help but blurt. _Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe he's not the person I knew. _

The man in question begins to moan. His eyes move and he tries to cover his eyes from our flashlights. His eyes focus on my face, and I am baffled that this could be someone other than the person I have met before. He opens his mouth to speak in a somewhat deeper voice than I remember.

"I know you." _It is definitely him._

"Song" I say. "Do you remember?" he nods and I notice he is frowning.

I hear the clearing of a throat behind me.

Oh, I believe I forgot about the other healer.

"Sir, since you're hurt do you have dispatches that require immediate attention? Song could take them while I attend to you back at camp" I could sense that he wants to be responsible for saving the life a General, but I say nothing. I will just be the dutiful Mary Sue that everyone assumes me to be.

Junior… I mean Zuko sighed and then grumbled about keeping junk in his pouch. After a great deal of rummaging, I am told to run to take it all to the head base. With relief, I sprint away. I'm a little off balance, but I barely notice because my head is reeling from the encounter.

_Who is this Zuko? _

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note:**

**Okay I've introduced the second character. Too bad she only appeared in the show once because it's extremely difficult to convey her personality. I rather went on my own gut instinct of how Song would act after a few months of war.**

**Also, special thanks to JillRG for the first review. I appreciated your comments.**

**Next chapter should feature Zuko's POV.**


	3. Ch3 Temporary Fix

Ch.3 Temporary fix

_I hear something..._ My thoughts on the past are interrupted.

_Shit._ My temporary lack of vocabulary is instigated by immense pain as I feel my body being moved.

Something brushes my cheek. I can't bring myself to open my eyes. I feel breathing over me and a hand just below my jawbone. Someone is checking to see if I'm alive.

After a few moments of silence, I hear a woman's voice say "Junior?" Familiar voice, but it has been years since Uncle and I assumed fake identities. I hear footsteps. After a few moments, I hear mumbling and a loud, "Huh?" As I struggle to open my eyes. I look towards the blur closest to me. _She isn't much to look at_. As I gain more focus, I see something that made me frown. _Of all people! _

"I know you" I manage to say. _Unfortunately_ I add silently.

"Song…" she says "Do you remember?" I nod. _Of course._ It's hard for me to forget anything. Maybe that's my problem. The bald healer beside Song with his over-joyed face annoying the heck out of me began speaking.

"Since you're hurt… dispatches…Song could take them while I attend to you at camp."

_I'm sure this is you're lucky day. _Dispatches? Sure. I don't want to deal with Song right now. I sigh visibly and point out that obviously I keep stuff in my pouch as I have no other place to put them. I practically want to roll my eyes, but refrain from doing so.

Song runs off, a little too quickly if you ask me. Nothing's new I suppose. Just add to the list of the people who hate me.

The Healer with no name and I'll just forget his name if he ever told me calls to a few of his buddies, and they haul me away from my rock.

As I slowly recall the last night's events I can't help, but wonder if my actions make me feel any better about myself. _Nothing will make me feel better about myself. _

If possible, my frown wears deeper until I arrive at a green makeshift tent. A few healers rush to me like leeches. They examine my body.

I didn't have enough time to react and they practically had me in my undergarments. A mousy woman with cat-like eyes injected some liquid into my arm. _Probably sleep inducing._ Though I feel considerably numb, I do not sleep. I've been unable to sleep willingly for months. Some may call it insomnia, but I've just been paranoid lately.

You can never trust anyone. This is rule number one for an outcast. The other rules are still being contemplated. I jump when someone begins sewing my flesh. _Great. Another scar to deal with._ They try to hold me down. This is when my tiredness begins to allow sleep to consume me. I picture the creepy healer's face. _Yuck._ I think about Song's uneven run. Then I picture my father's face as I delt him the killing blow.

_Ouch! They should really make sure their patients are asleep beforethey get all excited and begin surgery!_

My father's face couldn't hide his credulity, and his pupils dilated though my flame would consume him in mere seconds.

His last action was a smirk. I can still hear the words he said before I released my rage. "You may think yourself to be a man, but you're weak. But not as weak as your mother. She tried to slip away from my grasp, but she died crying like a baby. Are you going to do the same thing now? Try to win back my favor as you have been trying futilely?"

I lose consciousness in spite of the frantic beating of my heart.

---

Author's Note

Wow that was shorter than I expected! Luckily I was able to rewatch "The Cave of Two Lovers" just to make sure I was doing a good job of conveying Song. I definitely like it better the second time. The first time I had to think about the show before I decided that I liked Song.

Also I have my second review from Zukoandme ! Thanks again.

The next chapter will most likely feature some views of both Song and Zuko. Here's where the 'fun' should begin.


	4. Ch4 A Different Task

**Author's Warning**

Do not eat before or while you are reading this chapter. There is material in this chapter that could turn your stomach.

Ch. 4- A Different Task

**Song**

I don't think I've appreciated my pillow before just as much as I do now. I ignore the sunbeams hitting my face. My night has been pretty hectic.

First, I had to run back to camp. Then I had to undergo a background check. I ran back to camp to find that I was given no credit for the Zuko's rescue. _That was expected._ Then I peeked in on him. _He's a very restless sleeper. _Finally I ran to my tent while trying to avoid waking anyone up. _Certainly not an easy feat._ Now I'm here and it's probably 6:00 in the morning. I'll only be able to sleep for a couple of hours. War certainly takes a toll on you. I sink deeper into my comfortable pillow and try to dose off. How strange that I can be so exhausted, but my night's excitement will not allow sleep!

"He will need to recuperate for a few days before he can reenter the battlefield." I hear coming from outside my tent. He is obviously talking about Zuko. Curious my attention shifts from trying to fall asleep to attempting to hear the conversation.

"Surely he will protest. I have heard he is very stubborn."

"He will have to agree. He will not be able to walk on his left leg without rupturing the stitches for a few days at least."

The man sounds happy about this. He must be the over-zealous healer that took all the glory. However, their conversation bores me. I had thought of this as I checked on Zuko a few moments ago. My eyelids close, and I feel peaceful.

"He will need someone to take care of him after he leaves our care"

"Good idea."

--

**Zuko**

Being a firebender has its disadvantages. I rise with the sun. Today, I feel exhausted. Though this is my first real slumber in weeks, this is strange. Usually the sun gives me energy. I attempt to sit up despite a sharp pain in my side only to look right into a pair of hazel eyes. My heart practically stops, and I fall backwards in the process bumping part of my head on the wall.

"You okay?" she asks while she rushes to my bed.

"Fine." I brush her hands away.

I rub the back of my head and look at her. She's clad in a pale orange sleeping gown and her hair is pulled back in a braid just like when we first met. I may have been wrong in my previous assessment of her looks.

"Would you like me to help you sit up?" She asks. She reminds me of a timid rabbit because she's afraid to touch me. I feel a little guilty.

"Sure." she offers a hand, I grasp it, and she puts her other hand on my back, and gently eases me up.

I'm surprised by my frailness. Song notices my startled expression.

"You've been asleep for two days. You lost a lot of blood." She says matter-of-factly, shrugging her shoulders and then grabbing a few pillows to prop me up. She makes her way to the door.

"I'll tell them that you're up." Then she smiles and makes an exit. Soon a pair of nurses walks in. _Tweedledee and Tweedledum. _Both are carrying trays full of food. _Good I'm famished. _They hand me a bowl of oatmeal. I stare at it distastefully, but gobble most of it down. I feel bored. I lean back on the pillows and think.

_Now that my father is gone, Azula will be crowned._

"When can I leave?" I ask the nurses before they leave the room. They look at each other.

"I'll answer that." It's the bald healer with the uncanny grin. I frown at him, but his annoying smile widens. He probably assumes his 'favorite' patient is merely grumpy.

"General, I will allow you to leave no sooner than a week. You took quite a nasty wound on your side and your injury on your leg will require the use of a cane for a while."

"Damn" I mutter. He's not finished. "You will need someone to make sure your leg recovers. I would be happy to offer my services." _Hell no._

Rather than argue a thought occurs to me.

"I'd prefer if one of the nurses would accompany me." I say acting like it's my last request and just for dramatics, I close my eyes.

"Who?" The man's smile isn't dissipating.

"Song." I say simply.

"Certainly" the doctor says more courteously than expected "Of course she'll have to report to me."

"Fine" I comment. _I still can't get rid of him._

"I'll send someone to tell her."

--

**Song**

"What!" I struggle to maintain my hold on the jar of burn ointment.

"You're already packed." Tai points out and grins at me. It's the truth. Our camps' healers need to be on hand further west. I long to slap him, something I would never do unless provoked. Thankfully, something occurs to me. I voice my thoughts

"Did Zuko ask for me? Did he say why he wants me?" Tai laughs at me. I shuffle my feet.

"You like him don't you."

"No." I say truthfully. I may have had a brief crush on him years ago, but that was pulverized.

I reach for my things again and continue packing. Tai winks at me and leaves my tent. Well at least, I won't have to see more carnage. I decide to leave my tent and pay my patient a visit. As I make my way to the makeshift building where Zuko and other critical patients are kept. Someone is coming out the back. I roll my eyes, and find myself unable to withhold a grin. It is Zuko. I stealthily make my way over to him. Good thing I did because his weak leg collapses. My smile disappears and I grab him by the waist. He's really heavy. I gently lower him to the ground, in the process straining my arm. Zuko has a goofy grin on his face. He doesn't seem like himself.

"Thank you." He manages and laughs. My eyebrows shoot up.

_Did they increase his morphine intake?_

"You should wait awhile before you try to run away." Something moist is on my hand. I pull a finger away to see dark red liquid. With strength that I didn't know I have, I manage to drag him back into the building and push him up onto his bed. I have to avoid porcelain shards, but throwing away all other caution, I frantically search for cloths. Then once discovering them, press them against his side. I look at his leg. Good no bleeding. I reach for fresh bandages and begin to use them as an adhesive for the cloths on his slightly burst stitches on his side. It must have just buckled under the fatigue. I look up at his face and see an expression that nearly breaks my heart. His mouth is trembling and his eyes are child-like. _Something isn't right!_ I put my hand on his forehead and find that he is extremely hot.

He must be delusional. I think of his weird laughter and his current childlike behavior. _He could be poisoned. _I look down at the broken shards on the floor as well as some of the porridge that hadn't noticed before.

I search through my pockets for a serum that would make him throw up toxins. I'm so glad that I keep things of this nature in my pockets! I lean his head back, close his nostrils, and pour about a tablespoon of liquid down his throat. I run for a trash can, put it underneath him, and vomit gives way. _Thank goodness, he hasn't eaten too much this week._ I hold the trash bravely even though my stomach is in knots.

When his heaving stops, he blinks his eyes and his eyes begin to focus. It did not reach his bloodstream.

Relieved, I allow myself to rest my head momentarily on his bed. _Who would poison him?_

I lift my head to find his gaze on me. His hand is on his head and he has a bit of brownish vomit on his unbuttoned shirt, but his eyes make my heart flutter. His amber eyes convey unmistakable respect. I have never been so flattered in my life.

Somehow, in my flabbergasted state, I manage to ask him, "Why did you ask for me to come with you?"

"I trust you. I don't trust anyone else." He says matter of factly. I swear part of his mouth is arching slightly upward. He is resisting a smile. He shifts his gaze onto his shirt.

"I can't blame you there." I say and I laugh. He does not join the laughter, but at least he's not acting hostile.

He simply says, "I'm not staying here. I'm going to need your help."

"I'll be back with my things."

I think he will be able to be alone for a while, but I don't dally. I fling the rest of my things into a box and grab my already packed suitcase.

---

**Author's Note**

Go Song! I admire nurses and doctors for their ability to withstand the grossest things. I'm so squeamish that blood sickens me and the sight of my own vomit makes me hurl.

I suppose I better stop talking about these nasty things for _now_.

I also received a third review! Thanks lying-with-a-smile for your kindness. I'm glad you're liking the story so far.

The next chapter shouldn't disappoint.

Nuclear Kitty


	5. Ch5 Fight the Feelings

Ch. 5- Fight the Feelings

**Zuko**

Damn leg! It's throbbing, demanding I stop, so I can barely keep up with Song who unexpectedly is nimble on her feet. She turns and looks at me.

"You can wait here if you want." She offers. Before I can protest, she goes into the stables by herself. I sit down and wait for her.

I'm trying to be patient because she just saved my life, but instant gratification conveys how I was raised.

Fortunately, my patience isn't tested. Song walks out and waves behind her. "Thank you Tallulah." She says to a shadow behind her.

"No problem." A feminine voice responds "Good luck with your travels."

"You too." Song is handed the reigns of two ostrich-horses.

"Don't worry these are mine." She says when she reaches me. Her olive eyes are full of merriment.

I don't respond. _Nice._

I cough. She colors, probably embarrassed that she said anything. _I will not feel guilty._

She silently assists me up the bigger of the two beasts and then, puts her supplies on her animal. I move my legs against the beast. My left leg is finally complying with my wishes. Song does likewise with her ostrich-horse, and we bolt west towards the coast. We pass all the tents and graves, but no one stops us. I sigh with relief. _That was easy._

My leg pains me yet again, so I'm reminded of how Azula had stabbed me there and my father was able to hit my side with searing flames. I wince.

My revenge is not complete yet. Azula retreated and I could not follow her. I fainted near the river, by a large rock.

_Azula will not be easy to defeat. _Especially since I can't bend lightning. I can't do it. Uncle tried but I failed as usual. I scowl.

"Let's stop there." Song interrupts my thoughts with her voice. Her long braid is coming undone and her bangs blow backwards with the wind. She's pointing to a lake in the grove up ahead.

"All right." I agree and we pull on our reigns to slow down the animals. Song easily dismounts, in the process displaying her scar. _I wonder how far up it goes…_I shake my head. _This isn't like me._ Song helps me down. I don't even say thank you. I just touch her as little as possible. I'm reminded of how this is just how we parted the last time. I didn't open up to her and I just wanted to get away before she managed to find a way to break my defenses like she's doing right now. I turn my thoughts to dreams of revenge, but I'm unconsciously following her every move.

I reprimand myself for stupid hormones and reach for a bag full of food from my position on the ground. I see a stick lying beside it and I manage to stand up using the stick. I hobble around picking up sticks to maintain a campfire. I'm now frustrated, because I thought this would be an easy task! Sweat pours down my face even though the temperature must be around 75 degrees.

It's too bad we couldn't have waited around for my cane to arrive at camp. Oh well, I'll wheedle this one with my knife and it'll serve its purpose. I assemble the twigs and branches near the tents that Song is struggling to assemble. _I'll help her in a minute._ I ascertain that this must be her first time camping. At least she's trying.

I look back towards the wood, feel a flame rising from my stomach all the way to my hands and then I let loose flames. The wood ignites and I look back over at Song to see if she's managed to put up the tents. She has a look of complete terror on her face. The last tent is finished, but she is unmoving. She's not even blinking. I take a step forward, ignoring a blast of pain.

"Song." She puts her arms around herself and stares at me.

"You're a fire bender?" I sigh. _Might as well get this over with._

"Yes. But you might as well know also that I'm the son of the deceased fire lord and brother to the new ruler. I was banished by the fire kingdom." I say carefully, daring her to hate me. I wonder how she'll react.

She blinks and she says "oh…" That's a good sign. I continue to hobble toward her.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to." She's still in shock "I can manage on my own." I can't withhold my bitterness. _Alone once again._ She shakes her head breaking the spell.

"Wow. No, no it's not you. I'm just afraid of fire benders ever since… well you know… one burned me." She looks thoughtful for only a moment. "I can't leave you like this when you know perfectly well that someone tried to kill you." _Great, she pities me. _I look into her face and see that it is sympathetic and caring, but her eyes are determined.

"Thanks." I say. _At least she doesn't hate me…yet._ My leg gives another sharp throb. I lower myself to the ground.

"Is it hurting again? Let me take a look at it." She attempts to sound authoritative but fails miserably. I humor her and roll up a pant leg. She unravels the bandage, and I'm sickened to see that the wound isn't healing properly. The skin is irritated around where the bandage was and the wound itself is an unhealthy bluish color. Song is extremely composed when she's in nursing mode. It's a tad unnerving. "I think I should clean it in the water." She says finally. "It's infected." She takes one of my arms and places it around her shoulder. _She's too small to be trying to carry me around._

I want to protest, but she puts her other arm around my waist and hoists me to my feet. We walk the little distance to the lake at a turtle-like pace. I long to run. This speed is annoying, and I feel like a child.

Despite this, as much as I hate to admit it, part of me is thrilled that I'm touching Song. _Her body is messing with my head._ She adjusts her hold on me and in the process making my heart beat even faster. _It's just hormones. It's just hormones._ Finally, she sets me on the ground near the bank of the water. A few stray hairs have escaped near the nape of her neck and a few beads of sweat pours down her face. She over exerted herself. She goes back to camp and grabs soap, bandages, and a bottle of something.

---

**Song**

He's heavier than I thought. My back is a little sore, but I'll survive. I go back to the lake with my things and put Zuko's foot in the water. I have to push him forward a bit to get the whole foot in. I try to angle myself so I don't have to get wet, but it seems as though I have no other choice.

I slip off my socks, my shoes and even my traveling dress and lay them on the sand. I know I'm wearing normal underclothes, a light orange form fitting dress with cream shorts that go an inch above my knees, but I feel heat rising to my cheeks.

"I don't want to get these wet," I say dumbly.

I step into the water and it's frigid! I avoid Zuko's eyes and begin cleaning his wound. He flinches and tries to move his leg away, but I keep a firm grip. I wash the soap away, and step out of the water. I then move his leg onto the sand and apply some anti-bacterial cream on his laceration. Next, I grab the fresh bandages and wind it around and around his rather muscular leg. It's hard not to notice that he's extremely well built. _He's hurt you before. He'll do it again. It was just a harmless observation. _He's not looking at me anyways. _Not that I care._

---

**Zuko**

Her under clothes are extremely flattering. I avert my eyes the whole time she was treating my lesion. This is extremely difficult because I'm facing her. Unable to resist my earlier curiosity, I discover that her scar runs just past her knee. _At least her disfigurement can be covered up._

She does her work so methodically and quickly. Before I know it, she finishes and slips her dress back over her head. I'm surprised to find myself disappointed. I scowl and she wearily gets me back on my feet. At least my leg isn't stinging anymore… Once we get back to camp we eat some good I unpacked. Song claims that she is exhausted, so she heads for a tent.

"Do you want me to help you to your tent before I go?" she asks as an afterthought.

Part of me is tempted to say yes, but tune it out. I don't want to be over-indulged. I also would like some space. It's partially because I'm an introvert, but it's mostly because I don't like the way my emotions are going out of control.

"No I'll be fine."

"Good night." She says and I hear rustling in her tent and finally silence. I reach for a large stick and begin to soften the ends. In so doing, I get a splinter embedded in my skin.

"Shit." I cuss quietly. I use my teeth and pull the bit of wood out of my finger. I spit it out of my mouth. _I'm such a klutz! _

After the initial throbbing wears down, I lift myself up with the assistance of my new 'cane'. I put out the fire and head to the woods. I do my business, clean my hands in the lake, and go into my tent. I don't zip it up. It can't keep out the bugs anyways and besides I want to hear what's going on.I only take off my shirt while trying not to strain my stitches in the process. I attempt to put my body in the sleeping bag. Once done I lay my head on the pillow and listen. Lately I just rest like this for hours. I listen to the cricket-locus and I hear the muffled sound of Song's breathing. She doesn't really snore, but she moves around a lot in her sleep. _She probably can't get comfortable._ I feel darkness overwhelm my consciousness. _On the other hand, she could be having a nightmare…_A visual of her trembling, holding herself as she did earlier comes to mind. I cannot dispel it from my mind.

--

**Author's Note**

This is a little more fluff than I imagined… Don't worry I'll make up for it with some action in the next chapter.

Let me explain how I was inspired to write this chapter. I happened to see some pictures of Aang, Katara, and Sokka when they were wearing their underclothes when I was constructing ideas for this chapter. Then bam I thought hey it would be funny to see Zuko fight his feelings if Song was dressed like that!

I've gotten sooo many reviews last chapter. Thanks for the praise and the constructive criticism. Thanks to dragonblade3200, LavenderValley, felicia19, and Strawberry Flames. I'm up to seven reviews now.


	6. Ch6 Turbulence

Ch.6 Turbulence

**Song**

I wake early feeling fresh and ready to travel. My circadian clock is still set to my nursing schedule. A wave of exhilaration breaks over me before I can contain it. I have never felt this jovial before. I should not be dwelling on such things. Nevertheless, yesterday gave the necessary incentive to undergo a risk. I resolve to come up with a medium to my conflicting thoughts, but not now. I intend to enjoy merely the pleasant scenery and the placid lake until we need to clamber on our ostrich-horses again. I relieve myself in the forest, then wash my hair in the lake, and lastly, start breakfast humming.

Though I'm not outdoorsy, I'm content for the moment. I determine if the food I pack is worth eating. The can says it is supposed to be sausage, but I'm not sure if I want to risk food poisoning. I reason that I have enough time to think on it because I have never ignited a fire before. _Thank goodness for Zuko's fire bending. _I remember my reaction yesterday. I hang my head and feel childish.

I close my eyes and remember that fateful day my life changed. My phobia began nearly 10 years ago.

---

A man with reddish brown hair and olive eyes led away by fire nation soldiers looked back at me. Unable to contain myself, I ran forward crying, "Papa!" My mother called me back to the house, but I didn't listen. I attached myself to my father's leg and wept.

"Song, I'll be okay. Go to your mama."

One of the soldiers tore me away from my father.

"Papa!" I cry. "Don't go!" My father looked resigned and wouldn't look at me.

The soldier set me down and told me to go home. I ignored him. I tried to go back to my father. A soldier grabbed me again and picked me up by my arms so my legs could no longer touch the ground.

"For your insolence," he spat in my face. "Your house will be burned." I tried to wiggle my hands free because he was hurting me. "And you will remember the fire nation's superiority." Two men throw flames at my house. I watch them in awe and fear.

I see my mother running to me, but it's too late. The man flung me to the ground, and I automatically headed for my papa again.

"Don't hurt her!" My father cried as he is shoved in the back of metal machine. It was the last time I see him. I want to bang on the back of the machine, but I turned around to see why he would yell that. The man had an evil grin on his face, he smiled manically at me, and flames shot out at me. I was paralyzed with fear. I just stared at the flames reaching me.

"Song move!" My mother screamed from nearby.

I obey her, but fireball hit me on the leg. My clothes were on fire. I forgot what I'm supposed to do, I scream at the top of my lungs. My leg hurt so badly! I just stand there, but my mother grabs me. She put out the fire while I stand as stiff as a pole.

I acquired second-degree burns on my leg that day, I cried myself sick, and most importantly, I lost all my childhood memories that day as our house burned to the ground. My mother and I became refugees because of me.

--

I open my eyes. The sun soon appears and I hear movement in Zuko's tent. I shake my head. _So predictable._ _I thought he would be an early riser. _

I look up and see movement in the forest. I quickly get to my feet. A little cat-dog jumps out of the bushes, hisses/barks at the sausage, and runs off in the opposite direction. I shrug and begin to lower myself to the ground. Someone grabs me from behind and covers my mouth. I bite his hand and manage to fling my 'can' at the huge figure behind me. What ever is behind me moans and lessons his hold on me. "Damn chic."

I scamper away and look over my shoulder to see who assailed me. There are three men wearing fire nation uniforms. The man I bit and flung my food at is cradling his hand. . He has almond eyes, black hair with a reddish tint, and a peculiar red mark on his cheek. His eyes narrow, and his face contains a rage that makes me run faster.

However, the men behind him aren't laughing, but they aren't pursuing me. _That's strange._ "Ooof!" I just ran collide with Zuko who was probably coming out of his tent to see what the noise was. He staggers backwards back in the tent, and I hold out my arms to gain some balance. His cane clatters to the floor, but his hands grasp my arms, steadying me as well as to keep himself from falling backwards.

"Sorry" I say, mortified as we regain our balance. Zuko's eyes narrow. He's looking over my shoulders at the men by my supplies. He scowls, releases my arms, and seizes two swords by his sleeping bag.

"Stay inside the tent."

I willingly oblige. I move to the side to let him pass and he exits his tent. I see a dagger on the floor and I swiftly pick it up.

I peak out of the tent unable to hear any noise.

Zuko is visibly infuriated. I bet he's grinding his teeth.

The shortest with catlike orange eyes and jet-black hair cordially asks, "Zuko I presume? Your scar is uncanny." I wince expecting Zuko to become incensed.

"What do you three want?" Zuko says getting to the point. I am impressed that he's containing his irritation.

"We are here to capture you." Answers the man I hit earlier.

"I know that." Zuko says impatiently.

The last with calculating yellow eyes and a deep bass voice says, "To please our lady." Because Zuko's shoulders tense at his words, I think he must know this 'lady'. A thought occurs to me. _Could they be possibly speaking of Zuko's sister? _"However we may take the girl as well." His yellow eyes meet mine and I shift away from the door. "She'll make a fine prisoner of war."

I return to the door to see how Zuko reacts. Too bad, I cannot see his face.

Zuko positions his hands in front of him.

"Enough talking," He says irately, "I'll fight you."

The manI hit earliersteps forward first. His hands ignite, and a dagger like flame appears in Zuko's hands. My heart begins to race. _I need to calm down. _I take a few breaths and see Zuko use his bending to light up the ground below the man.

The man jumps to avoid potentially scalding himself, but Zuko knocks him to the side. The man falls behind a bush. He doesn't come back. _Why aren't the soldiers fighting together? _

The cat-like man rushes forward. He pulls out a sword. _Oh good he can't fire bend. _Zuko unsheathes his two swords. They cross blades. Zuko is still fire bending. He trips suddenly, but as the man comes to strike, Zuko gets up and manages to hit the man in the back of the head. The man falls to the floor unconscious. Zuko moves his hands up and down. "What a hard head" he mutters.

The last man with the deep voice comes forward. "He serves a purpose."

"They weakened you. Your sister was right. You are a push over."

Zuko lunges at him. Zuko punches him in the face and receives a kick in the stomach.

Suddenly, I hear a ripping noise. I turn, and notice a huge hole in the tent. Before I know it, the cat-like man grabs me and begins to carry me out. I take another calming breath, close my eyes and I shove my weapon into him. He lets out a perplexing noise and he falls forward, pinning me to the floor. I pull myself from under him shaking. I check for a pulse. Nothing. _I killed him._ I look at my hands and a few tears cascade down my cheeks. It was in self-defense. I pull the dagger out of him and wipe the blood on his clothes. I put the dagger back into its cover in my belt. _I had not meant to kill him. _I wipe my tears away.

"Who are you?" Zuko asks the strange man who is easily overpowering him in his weakened condition.

"I'm General Shang. My father was the late General Zhou, but your sister overlooked this blemish. I'm your sister's most trusted advisor as well as her betrothed." _He's certainly proud of himself._

"Azula may marry who ever she chooses. Why would she want to share her power with you?" Zuko counters.

"Enough of this nonsense." Shang says looking a little disgruntled. I want to laugh, but I'm still shocked that I actually killed someone.

"She says she will, and besides not many fire benders can do this!" He shoots lightening at Zuko. My eyes widen. Zuko manages to redirect the lightening to hit a bush. It bursts into flames.

"I thought you couldn't…Azula said…" The almond eyed man in the bushes reappears and joins Shang.

"My sister doesn't know everything." Zuko says spitefully. He moves back into his fighting stance. Shang shoots another bolt at Zuko, but this time Zuko manages to shoot it towards the man with almond eyes. He falls down. _Probably dead._ I shudder. Shang is angry and looks over at me.

"I'm sure your girlfriend can't do that." He immediately points a finger at me. I back up and head for the hole in the tent. He shoots energy at his target, but I reposition just in time. The tent hastily catches on fire. I jump out. Zuko throws fire at Shang who turns his attention back at him. They exchange flames, but Zuko manages to trip Shang. I hide behind a different tree.

Shang bangs his head on the ground and blanks out. Zuko puts his hands on his knees and respires heavily. Without hesitation, I run to the ostrich-horses and bring them over to Zuko. He mounts one ignoring the fact that we won't have tents and the forest may burn. We can't take the chance. I attach my supplies and scale my animal. This all seems surreal. We kick our animals and ride near the lake.

We ride and ride even with the sun beating down on us.

My legs begin to cramp, but I don't want to be a nuisance. My hair whips uncontrollably behind me as I ride, but I can't do anything about it. My stomach rumbles and my mouth is parched. _I'm so spoiled. _Zuko never complains, and he grew up with affluence.

I wonder how he managed to fight like that with his leg. Does that mean he won't need me anymore?

He notices my quizzical gaze, and he says,

"We'll be there soon."

--

Author's Note

That was much better. I'm definitely satisfied with this chapter.

However, this may be my last post for a few days because I'm going to Governor School for a while. I will take the English courses. (surprise surprise) At least I know they have computers there, so I'll be able to write the six weeks that I'm gone.

Also thanks to storm-of-insanity and sugarland31, I now have nine reviews! I now know that I'm "50 of the Zung/Soko population" and "zung is seriously lacking in this shipping" thanks to them. laughs This chapter was dedicated to you both for your mad review skills.

The next chapter is coming along with a bit difficulty as usual (I cannot help it if I'm partially a perfectionist), but I plan to introduce more of the real characters from the show.

Now try not to hate my new character. Shang'll serve a "purpose". Poor Song and Zuko, I keep making their lives harder and harder ;)

Finally,thanks againstorm-of-insanity for your tip that this chapteris a little hard to follow.


	7. Ch7 An Undeniable Reality

**Author's Note: **

**Sort I couldn't post this before. The computers at Gov. School don't save documents for very long, so imagine my reaction when I typed up nearly 4 pages and it was all dumped…. (yeah I was devastated) But I found the strength to write it all again. Here it is.**

Ch. 7 An Undeniable Reality

**Zuko**

_Just a few more miles till we reach the position of headquarters. _They wouldn't have moved it without me. _Being a commander certainly has its perks_. I see trees in the distance. I smile to myself. It'll only a matter of time before I'm back on the battle field. I look over at Song. Her hair whips across her face and she seems unperturbed. _She's being rather quiet._ I look back ahead of me.

"Did you leave something important behind?" I ask.

"No." She says shaking her head and then looks at me. "Did you?"

_I've got my mask in my saddle, and my dagger Uncle Iroh gave me is…Damn._ I left it in the tent that caught on fire.

"I forgot my dagger Uncle gave me." I utter blankly.

"I have it." She responds quietly while moving the hilt to the other side of her waist. Immediately I make my face impassive. _Why does she have it?_ My gaze travels to something on her back. It looks like red liquid, and I wonder why I didn't notice it before.

"Why do you have blood on your back?" I ask coolly.

"One of the men tried to take me hostage and I defended myself. He fell on me." She explains. Then she sighs. "He was the first person I've ever killed." _It probably won't be the last. _I think of my father's face. He deserved his fate, but he was still my father.

"You were just defending yourself." I say to her as well as myself. Maybe I should let her keep the dagger. I concentrate on the scenery in front of us. We enter the woods and soon see lamps with fireflies in them.

I'm extremely pleased with my navigational skills.

"We should be careful." Song says cautiously riding a little faster to keep up with my pace. True. I look back over at her. The sun beams coming through the trees highlight the copper in her hair as it flaps uncontrollably around her. I should be paying attention. Her big eyes begin to turn towards me. "Did you hear me?" she asks melodiously. I swallow the lump in my throat.

"We are being careful." I blurt. _Damn._ She looks at me, raises an eyebrow, and turns her head away after I catch a glimpse of disappointment. I long to beat myself up just as a village comes into view. It's quite small, so one wouldn't suspect that this is where the leaders of the Alliance convene. We come up to the tavern inn. We both dismount looking everywhere except each other, then collide, and exchange an intense look. Without a word I help her to her feet and trudge into the building.

--

I stretch out on my bed. I'm so glad to have my own room. I just need some space right now. I don't know what came over me back there. I get up from my bed and begin pacing.

It could have been fatigue or hunger. I should apologize.

But then again why should I? I haven't apologized to her about her ostrich/horse, so she should be used to it. Besides I don't know where to begin. I stride past a mirror and stare at the stranger gaping back at me. There is a man with a shaggy features: long hair, grizzled chin, and hardened eyes. If it wasn't for my scar, I suppose I wouldn't think so low of myself. My eyes narrow disdainfully at my image.

I angrily grab a pair of scissors out of one of the drawers and clip off some hair with military precision. I'm about to attack my facial hair before I think better of it. _What am I doing? _I haven't cared about my appearance in a long time. I pace some more, but can't purge my questioning thoughts. I sit on the bed and rub my temples. I've been around her too much.

A rap on the door thankfully breaks my thoughts. I think that because my life is a series of ironies that it must be Song.

I open the door slowly. It's only a maid holding a piece of paper. She hands me the message, and leaves quickly. My scar tends to have that effect on most people. _But not Song._ I shrug. She probably acts like that for all her patients no matter how much she pities them.

I break the multicolor seal off the paper.

I unfurl it and sit on my bed again.

_General Zuko,_

_After dinner there will be a meeting of all Force Commanders. You will be debriefed at this time._

_-AA_

--

**Song**

I shift uncomfortably in my chair. I rearrange my new pink silk dress over my legs while I repeat names in my head. Across from me is a girl with unfocused light green eyes, pixie length ebony hair sporting a green bandana, and green camouflage general suit. _Toph._ Beside her is another woman who is describing a waterfront battle earlier this month. Everything about her radiates confidence. Her skillfully braided brown hair, clear mocha skin, and contrasting midnight blue eyes certainly must add to this assurance. I can't help but hold back envy, but regret it once she smiles in my direction. _Katara._ Beside her is a man of similar descent with straggly brown hair, clean shaven face, and similar blue uniform to that of the woman next to him. He isn't too bad looking himself. He notices my gaze and smiles.

"My name is Sokka." He says conversationally.

"Mine is song." I smile back. He opens his mouth to speak again, but is interrupted by the tugging of his sleeve. My gaze shifts to the owner of the little hand. It's a little girl with silvery hair, brown skin, and crystal blue eyes. She has a thumb lodged in her mouth and she smiles shyly at me.

"This is my daughter Artemis." Sokka politely says introducing the little girl. "Excuse me." He begins to explain to her that she needs to wait until he finishes a conversation. The little girl nods and leans forward to whisper something in her father's ear.

The seat next to the little girl is empty. I presume that it may be the little girl's mother, but I hear earlier that the Avatar would be attending. Is it safe for so many important people to be in one room. I suppose the risk is worth it. It's obvious that everyone in this room is close. Well except for Zuko. I peek over at him. He looks different tonight I think hastily. My stomach rumbles and the lady next to me laughs.

"Won't be long now Song. By the way, I'm Ty Lee." Her braided hair swings as she laughs. She fidgets in her seat.

"Are we waiting for the Avatar."

"Yes." She nods her head and readjusts her legs once again. Her cinnamon eyes glance towards Sokka and little Artemis. We talk about my travels, but I can see her attention is focused already. I blow on my bangs and instinctively glance towards Zuko again.

This time though, breathtaking yet enigmatic, amber eyes meet my gaze. My cheeks pinked and I look quickly away.

I still feel the power of his eyes and my heart thumps excitedly. My rational side keeps me in check. _Remember he wasn't too friendly earlier._ I thrust my thoughts away just as the door opens wide.

A man with piercing grey eyes, monk-like robes, bald head tattooed with a blue arrow, and an arm in a cast enters the room. My medically trained eyes also detect a slight limp. I immediately stand up to show respect. He signals that we should take our seats and acknowledges the pretty girl called Katara. He then addresses Sokka and ruffles the little girl's shimmery hair.

"How are you doing Missy?" He asks affectionately. The little girl gave a gap-toothed smile and took her thumb out of her mouth.

"I'm tired Uncle Aang." She says petulantly. Then she sticks her thumb back into her mouth and looks for Sokka's reaction. Sokka, Katara, and Aang laugh while a maid comes forward to take her to bed. Sokka kisses the tired girl on the head who in turn pulls her thumb once again out of her mouth to return her father's kiss.

As she walks out of the room, the servants finally come forward with the food. My stomach gurgles its approval. Could my stomach get any louder?

I don't look up from my porcelain plate till most of it is devoured. I didn't even know what I was eating. I take a swig of the drink in front of me when Toph suddenly gets to her feet. She shakes the whole table and her plate shatters to the floor, but her ears are twitching and her eyebrows are clustered in concentration. Frightened I set my glass down and rise to my feet. Her eyebrows unclench and she swears an oath.

"We've been found." Everyone immediately leaves the room and goes outside. Ahead are three tanks with fire nation flags in front of them. The middle one has a crown. Could that be Azula? The three machines stop and soldiers pile out of them. They don't advance and their masks make them inhuman. Four distinguished figures emerge from the middle tank.

I immediately recognize the two taller figures as Shang and the man with almond eyes that Zuko struck down earlier. Both are smirking at me and Zuko. My undigested food makes my stomach plummet. Zuko and I meet eyes once again. _We led them straight for headquarters. _My eyes well up, and I want to hang my head.

However, I force myself to look away from the two men and try to see the women beside them. The tow statuesque women look very different. The taller one wears a bored expression while the other has a smile and raised eyebrows. The latter wears a crown and I realize that she must be Zuko's sister. A flash of pink goes by me and I can't help but turn around to see who it is. It's Ty Lee and she is running back inside. I don't have time to think why. I rotate and see the four leaders order their troops into formations. A large hand breaks me from my stupor. "You should go inside." Zuko says quickly. Maybe going back inside is a good idea.

"Could you look after my daughter?" Sokka says appearing behind me.

"Of course." I say and hike my new silk gown so I can run. I thrust the door open without looking back. I feel the earth tremble and I reason that the battle must have begun. I suddenly hear crying to my right. I rush towards the noise and open the door to reveal a distraught little girl. She stops wailing, but big tears run down her face.

"The ground threw me off the bed." She says cradling an elbow. I look at it, and remark that she may have a bruise in the morning. She holds out her arms looking for comfort which I unhesitatingly give. I allow her to dampen my chest with her tears. I rock her for a while until she puts her thumb back into her mouth and moves her head. I set her back down.

"I'm Song." I say after she touches the ground.

"I need to set up a few things. Will you be my helper?" She nods her head and takes my hand with her clean fist. I'm glad she's so trusting. I lead her to my room where I keep my supplies. We'll probably need them all.

--

**Author's Note**

**I hope this chapter was enjoyed. **

**I've had a lot of good feedback lately. Special thanks for LavenderValley for answering my question, Ireth Kalt for reviewing, Entwined Roses for responding to my review, and Strawberry Flames for the awesome praise. Until the next chapter!**


	8. Ch8 Head on Collision

Ch. 8 Head on Collision

**Zuko**

After Song leaves, we assemble the troops we have available. Azula still hasn't given the orders to attack yet. It's either because she knows how to irritate me or she wants to make sure that everyone will be wiped out in one rapid blow. I think it's most likely the firs, so I ignore her and formulate a plan for a swift defensive maneuver.

As I plot, I learn that my boys are near. Just as they are be seen in the distance, Azula yawns and sends her troops forward.

I immediately lunge into battle. I trip the man coming at me. I break the next man's arms mercilessly as he attempts to swing a sword near my head. My head swims with adrenaline and then I signal for the other to join the fight. The move is extremely effective. We descend upon them as if a huge wave. I take down a few more men easily ignoring my leg. It feels much better when I'm fighting.

I head for Azula. She casually glances at the moon. _She's taking a risk to fight at night._ She forms an 'L' with her fingers as a tall man knocks me to the ground.

I fall on my leg. _Damn. I really overexert that word._ I crumple to the ground.

Strenuously, I hit the man with as much force as I can muster in the ankle.

I look up and see Azula raising an eyebrow and learning towards Shang. I suddenly figure out the attraction between them. Both love power, both are talented, and both are seriously deranged. Two evil maniacs, you can't get much better than that. I strike a woman down with my sword. Shang moves forwards, but Azula lowers his arm with her perfectly manicured claw hands. I notice her formal attire: an elegant robe, chopsticks in hair, and perhaps high heels. Apparently she thinks it will be sufficient. She glides toward me parting her men with the touch of her palm. From the corner of my eye I see Aang head towards Shang.

I look into my power-driven sister's eyes and feel hatred pulse through my body. As she beckons me to come nearer my loathing multiplies. I slash someone and make my way towards her with sweat sliding down my face.

Azula smiles wider and continues to motion me forward. Suddenly she looks so much like mother. Except for her eyes. They are the same eyes that father wore when he killed my mother. Their eyes hold implanted maliciousness that grew by being petted and praised, germinated when their ambitions were achieved, and sapped the life out of all their competition when they became royalty.

_Her sneer makes her look ugly though._ As if she can read my thoughts, her forehead creases tensely.

"Impatient sister?" I ask casually knocking over a man coming towards me. Her mouth relaxes and smiles once more.

"Impatiently being patient." She throws back regally. I drop the acting and snort.

"Why are you getting married?" I say dodging a spear. She raises a perfectly plucked eyebrow and laughs. "Do you want to attend my wedding brother?"

Besides do you think I'll allow my throne to fall to you?" She points out.

"You won't make a good mother." I insult thinking of nothing better to say. She shrugs her shoulders

"Lame attack Zuzu."

With a huge blue flame, she strikes down a soldier who was running towards her. I want to attack her, but I act as if my childhood nickname means nothing. I shrug and knock down a nearby fire nation soldier. Azula's eyes twitch only slightly and then widen. I know that look. _Shit she's got an idea._ She puts a hand to her chin and stares at my face.

"I believe you are weaker. Shang did say that you weren't traveling alone. Is she the source of your weakness?" Before I can stop them, my eyebrows escalate. I punch a man in the face and knock him out with the blunt of my sword.

"That's a stupid Azula."

I say seriously wondering why she would bring up Song. I hear an odd sound and I clutch my arm after an arrow grazed it. I turn back to Azula. Lightening shines in her eyes. Before she steps forward to release the energy, I decide where to jump because I know it will be too big of an attack to redirect. She shakes her head as I barely miss being electrocuted.

"What would she think of you now?"

I throw a flame at her. She parts it with her two hands and creates aquamarine fire and throws it between her hands like a large ball.

"Let's talk Zuzu." She fashions the ball into a humanoid form. "Let's pretend this is this Song girl." She plays around with the human like fire shape "Consider this Zuko. You took away my father, so what's keeping me from taking away what's closest to you?" She uses her other hand to extinguish the flame.

"Wasn't killing Uncle enough?" I ask immediately. Azula glides backwards

"We'll have to finish this conversation later I suppose. I have a previous engagement." Before I can stop her, an arrow zips near me once again. I dodge it this time. I look at the owner of the arrow. She used to have a crush on me, but my incompetence soon bored her. She must not have any interest in men anymore. I dodge a few more arrows and then set the tips of her hair on fire. Her face transforms and she quickly extinguishes it. She throws me a hateful look and rushes to engage elsewhere.

_My leg is about to give._ I hobble away and feel lightheaded. I see images of Azula engaging Aang in the distance. Aang's having a rough time with hand in a sling, but Katara is giving him full support as usual. I should join them. I force myself forward, but hesitate when Katara falls to the ground electrocuted. Aang immediately begins to glow and I swear loudly.

"Aang bends all the elements at once towards Azula. I don't pity her she deserves whatever she gets, but Azula keeps smiling and rubs her hands together gleefully.

She gathers lightening in her hands and prepares to strike him in the heart, but Aang earth bends so that power won't impact him. Azula frowns and aims again. Sokka takes his sister away from the fight. I push myself onward though I should stop Aang. I practically faint with relief as Aang regains control and knocks Azula back towards her machine. I shout with mirth as she signals retreat. Suddenly she turns back to me and flips me off. A chuckle rises to my throat and my chest heaves and I let out a loud, boisterous laugh one that has taken years to make. "Is that all you can do?" I shout at her tank's retreating ass after my laughter dies. I compose myself again, but my spirit is considerably less depressed. I haven't laughed in years. I flex my leg and then put more weight on it and hobble back to the command center.

--

**Song**

"Will she be okay?" I'm asked as I turn to face Sokka. He's carrying Katara whose eyes are moving behind her eyelids and she is sweating profusely. I put a damp cloth on her face and it immediately begins to glow. Startled, I jump, but then check for any major wounds. Her eyes shoot open as I put a stethoscope to her chest. She relaxes and watches as I listen to her quick heart beat. She puts a hand over her stomach and closes her eyes.

"How's Aang?"

"He's still out there." Sokka answers. Katara opens her eyes.

"I need to be out there with him." Her eyes unfocus and she begins to gag. Impressively, her brother shoves a bucket underneath her in time. Trauma probably or because we just ate.

"I'm going back." Sokka says to Katara and then to Artemis who is rubbing her eyes to see her father.

"You were just hit with lightening be grateful you're alive." He warns his sister and heads out. I go over to another ailing patient and begin cleaning her fresh wounds. Katara begins heaving again till tears spurt out of her eyes. Artemis leaves the room afraid and I come over to Katara concerned and pat her on the back. When she finishes I hand her water which she hastily gulps down.

"I thought it was just sea sickness." She mumbles.

"Hummm?" I ask partially distracted as I go for a fresh bucket. At least her vomit doesn't stink yet.

"I was sick last week." She explains wearily.

"And the week before and the week before." She fiddles with her face towel. I uneasily ask her what her if she has any other symptoms.

"Nothing else. I'm pregnant." She says the last part nervously.

"Are you sure?" She shakes her head no and we do a quick test. After a few moments it turns up positive. She begins to softly cry.

I don't want to pry, so I grab a blanket and tell her she shouldn't overexert herself and we should do an ultrasound after I set up the equipment to see if the baby is okay."

Before I go, she grabs my wrist.

"Swear you won't tell anyone." A single tear runs down her cheek, but her eyes are deadly determined. "Our marriage was to be kept secret."

"I swear." I respond immediately. _Who could she be married to?_

"Thank you." She closes her eyes just as Artemis peeps over the doorway. She runs to her Aunt and lays next her. I smile and decide to check up on my other patients when Zuko hobbles in.

He meets my eye and lowers himself in a chair. He begins to reach for bandages and sterilizer. I offer to help him, but he assures me he 'knows how to do it.' I hear a soft snore behind me.Instinctively, I tuck Artemis in her aunt's blanket.

"She's not really Sokka's kid." Zuko comments out of the blue. I look up startled and finish wrapping the child in the blanket.

"But he said…" he shakes his head, "He used to be in love with her mother. One day she gave him the kid. I don't really know all the details, but apparently her father is immortal."

"No wonder Ty Lee seemed so interested in him." I say before covering my mouth. I didn't mean to voice my thoughts like that. He continues to wind his bandage around his arm and rolls his eyes.

"She's been trying to turn his head for years." I laugh before remembering I shouldn't be conversing when people need tending. I'm about to excuse myself when he mumbles quickly, "Sorry about earlier." I immediately drop my jaw. I don't have to ask to know he is speaking of his curt remark earlier.

"It's okay." I say chest throbbing with anticipation. He nods and looks away. I feel the urge to laugh because he looks as if this is extremely agonizing.

_So he does have a soul._ I hide a smile as he shifts uncomfortable in his chair. I decide to leave him alone.

"Thank you." I say quietly as I walk away. He looks up into my face and his expression softens and his shoulders relax. It's been a long day. In this brief glance I see the true Zuko under his pretenses and callousness. I clean up a few more injuries and after a few moments I hear more deep breathing coming from the corner. A few minutes pass and I look over and see his chest rising and falling. Slowly and against my better judgement, I find myself surrendering my heart to the man sleeping in a wooden chair.

**---**

**Author's Note:**

**Here we go again! I've been having a tough time getting to an empty computer, but I've managed it so far. I hope this clears up the Artemis mystery, but if you still have any questions don't worry about it. I'm considering writing a one shot concerning the event where Sokka was given the child.**

**Now onto the review… Wow 6 reviews for the last chapter thanks GoddessOfCsilla, felicia19, sugarland31, storm-of-insanity, Ireth Kalt, and Firework. I really appreciate the imput. **

**The next chapter may take some time so I ask you to "patiently be impatient"**


	9. Ch9 Duplicity

Ch.9 Duplicity

**Zuko**

I wake up in an uncomfortable position. I readjust and fall forward onto the carpet. Grumpily I flip over and stretch as little beams of sunlight warms my skin. I could have only slept for a little while. I put my arms behind me and push myself to my feet. I look around the room and see bodies everywhere. I tiptoe nervously around each being, but I'm not very coordinated. Right on cue, I accidentally swing forward and wave my arms backward to regain balance. Success! I make my way to the door and go towards the kitchen groggily, but somewhat alert after my efforts.

As I reach for a handle, I hear a familiar high pitched whistling. I open the door and see a rather large kitchen with masculine colors, but onyx flooring. A tea kettle going berserk on the stove by a box of tea ingredients. I turn off the oven and notice a figure behind a barrier. I inspect the matter further and make out a woman draped over a table.

"Song." I poke her, but she snoozes away. I chuckle. _She's a sound sleeper._ I pour a cup of hot water and stir some of the mixture in the fluid. As I stir I realize that I'm thirsty, so I pour myself a cup as well and look in theicebox for food. I grab leftover rice and begin chowing down. As I sip the green tea I think about Uncle.

_He died nearly a year ago. _I peer into the green of the tea. _I never thought I would drink this junk. _I shovel in another spoonful of the albino rice. I shudder to refrain from spitting it out. In my hunger, I hadn't noticed the mushiness of the food. I gulp down the rest of the tea hot tea. Suddenly I feel more alive than I had in months. My senses are more alert and I set the cup down shuddering at the power this concoction has upon me. _This could become a habit._ I hear a loud yawn and look back at the nurse in front of me. She's rubbing her eyes and her forehead is red where her hand had supported it. As she struggles to open her eyes her braid unravels until a bit of her hair is sticking out unevenly. As her eyes open I observe that her eyes appear chocolate brown and seem devoid of any green. I eat the rice stupidly and swallow it with difficulty.

Her cheeks are unusually red. _Probably from sleep. _Abruptly, she pales.

"Drink this." I order. _She must be sick._

She accepts the porcelain cup, but asks,

"How long have I been asleep?" She blows on the tea and sips it carefully. I shrug. Because I've killed off the rest of my tea, I see no reason to stay. I toss the rest of my rice into the nearest trash can and put my cup in the sink. I think of something to say.

"How many casualties were there last night?" She bites her lip and sets her cup on the table.

"Hard to say. It doesn't look good though. Apparently Toph lost half her men. Sokka says he lost a few men, but at least a third of them are in the infirmary. I think Katara had similar numbers…"

"Okay that's enough for now." I cut in. _At least I won't be shocked at the meeting later._ I head for the door until I'm struck with a thought.

"How's Aang?" I ask turning around.

"He's a little shaken up."

"Any word about our informant?"

"Pardon?" She sips the tea composing face to withhold her confusion.

"I meant Ty Lee."

"I haven't seen her. Thank you for the tea." She says as I turn away. I don't like being caught in a vulnerable moment so I just mumble something about it being already set up and I stride out the door as quickly as possible. As I reach the meeting room I look towards the heavens.

_What is this woman doing to me?_

----

**Song**

I awake Katara with a whistle. I'm surprised I haven't waken the whole ward up with my carefree tune. I regain control of myself and notice that she has dried tears along her face. I shamefully bow my head.

"Are you feeling better?" I ask.

"Sure." She yawns.

"We have the ultrasound set up." I say carefully. "It's in the other room so you can have privacy."

I loop my hand around her and steady her on her feat. She holds the current vomitless bucket in her other arm.

We tread unevenly towards the unoccupied bedroom. She immediately lies down and pulls her shirt just above her belly button. She thought of doing that before I asked, impressive. I apply liquid around her stomach and reach for the machine.

I look at the black and white screen. She twists her neck a little to get a better glimpse.

I see a clear image and stop moving the device.

"I'm not a doctor by any means but your baby is probably been developing for a few months now. I'm surprised you're not showing that much."

"I do feel bloated." Her stomach had a slight bulge, but it appears undetectable under her clothes.

I start to move the machine off of her, but something catches my eye. I quickly move back to the original position and look carefully at the screen. I look back over at my patient. Her mouth is wide open and her blue eyes bulge. _Twins?_

I see I don't have to tell her, as the shock is evident on her face.

"Well at least this heightens the chances of one being an airbender." She comments and the paternity is made clear.

"Would you like me to get him?" I ask. She nods.

"Could you keep that image up there?"

"Of course." I then gesture to the off switch "This is how you turn it off."

She smiles at me though her eyes are still incredulous.

I run down the hall towards the meeting room. I knock and I'm admitted in by two guards who recognize me. I wait in the lobby area and I hear masculine and one feminine voice coming from inside. Though I recognize many of their voices, one sounds unfamiliar.

"Azula knows where we are… move to somewhere"

"Swamp"

"No."

"Mountains?"  
"Old Air temple… will serve for now."

After a few moments the handle jiggles and Sokka walks out, then Toph, and finally Aang. I stop him.

"Sir, I'm Katara's nurse and she wants to see you." I feel as though I should withhold the news for later.

"Sure." His eyebrows clench together worriedly. I can't help but feel awful yet excited at the same time. I lead him away just as I see Zuko hovering over a large map of the world.

"Is something wrong?"

"No she's fine. She just wants to speak to you." I lead him to the dwelling and immediately hurry away. As I turn the corner I hear a loud exclamation and laughter.

I shake my heard and go towards the infirmary.

However as I pass a nearby window the sky catches my eyes. Dawn never looked so pretty with all its hues of red, orange, and yellow. The sun itself seems appealing to my eyes. Without restraint I lean my head on the door frame and look wistfully towards the sight killing sun. I shouldn't, but his eyes are precisely that shade. I dutifully look away and dots appear. _Just like he always puts me in a daze. _I blink, shake my head, and bask in the heat for a moment. I sigh forlornly and turn around only to bump into a familiar person.

"Tai?" I say jumping back.

"Thinking of me?" he asks coyly.

"No…" I say rolling my eyes "What are you doing here?"

"Well I've been sent to help you with a few other healers." His knowing smile never wavers. "Come here a second."

He leads me outside by the hand. His hands are extremely cold and try to pry my hand from his grasp. He holds it fast.

"Where are we going? I need to see my patients." I say as we continue to walk further and further away. "Tai?"

He grabs my wrist suddenly and a flame grows in his free hand. I fall the ground and shriek before he clamps his hand over my mouth. His hand is now unbearably hot from the previous flame.

His eyes narrow.

"My name isn't Tai, and you'll go where I damn well take you." He jerks me up and I have to take a calming breath before I go into hysterics. I bite his hand and try to run off and scream again only louder this time. Tai tackles me and pins me to the dirt. Can't anyone hear me? A man hobbles out of the building. Tai slings me over his shoulder and takes off. The old man starts to follow us, but looks at his leg and hobbles back inside.

"I thought you were afraid of fire." Tai mutters and I hit him with both my hands.

--

I struggle to keep a grip on the documents from the meeting, but I long to blow them up. I drop a single sheet and attempt to pick it up when a man throws open the door and hobbles towards me.

"Young man. There is a woman out there screaming and hollering being carried off by a young fellow and I can't keep up for the life of me."

I throw down the accursed papers and look at the old man.

"Describe the woman." "Please." I say as an afterthought.

The man scratches his head.

"Well she was very pretty lady with brownish eyes and brownish hair."

"Any distinguishing features?" I say impatiently.

"While she was running I swore I saw scars on her right leg." Panic sears through me as Azula's chilling remarks repeat in my head. "_What's keeping me from taking away what's closest to you?" "Is she the source of your weakness?"_

I will my legs to sprint to run into the forest. I follow the lanterns, but I still form a flame to see where I'm going in the dense maze. I look for a clue that will lead me. A foot print? _That looks promising._ Another just like it is in sight. Quickly I follow the much needed trail.

I run faster and soon I'm at the end of the forest. I see tanks ahead. I stop and think of a way to ease myself on it. At the end I see a tall fellow walk up carrying a struggling figure which I deduce as Song.

She kicks him in the gut and he crashes forward dropping her. As she pulls her legs away from him, I hurry forward. But stop in my tracks when soldiers surround her exit and make her halt.

_It will be impossible to get her now._ I think pissed at the odds, but I go forward anyways throwing away caution. Song reaches for the dagger on her belt, but she catches my eye and stops. _Keep at it._ I think urgently as I try to ease towards her without being noticed.

A masked person puts his or her fist to the back of her head and she immediately hits the floor. I grind my teeth and slink quicker. They drag her into the tank like a corpse and the plank begins to close as I near the tank. I run, but the door still slams in my face.

My infuriated image is all I see reflecting back to me.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I guess it's because I'm trying to squeeze time with the friends I've met at Gov. School before we have to go. (big tear) But back to the story.**

**I'm working on a side story to help explain Artemis and how she came to Sokka's care. I don't want to ruin anything, so that is all I will say for now on that subject.**

**Thanks to ****sugarland31, ****Ireth Kalt, ****Firework****FireGurl107, ****FireGurl107****, and ****FireChildSlytherin5**** for their advice. (I certainly need it)**

**As for the use of ultrasounds and certain technology, I couldn't think of a way around it, so I apologize. Perhaps someone invented them in the future?**


	10. Ch10 Warm Hospitality

Ch.10 Warm Hospitality

**Song**

I'm not shackled yet I'm afraid to move anywhere.

I guess it's because in the four corners of this square like room. I see the person I thought was called Tai in the left corner in front of me, Mai in the right corner, if I incline my head a little to the sides I see Shang is directly across from Tai, and finally my only kindred spirit in this metal contraption, Ty Lee. Ty Lee is currently grinning stupidly at Mai and stands on her head with her legs bent in angle above her body. How she can be so relaxed is beyond me, but the others aren't as relaxed. Shang is rotating a sword in his hands while glaring at me, Mai appears to be examining her arrows but I can sense her attention is directed towards Tai, and Tai is picking his teeth with Zuko's dagger. He winks in my direction and heightens my nervousness, so I finger the hem of my perfectly made silk robe I was instructed to wear.

Calm down. I take a breath and examine the table. It's only set for two.

The clicking of heels soon breaks the silence festering in the room. My heart pounds each time a heel hits the ground. She enters the room wither head tilted regally then she brings her gin gradually down as I feel two arms shove me up.

I flush and remain on my feet as Shang returns to his corner.

Azula smiles.

"Can't expect too much from a commoner I suppose. Sit."

I plop in my seat before anyone can force me down

She sweeps her gold kimono perfectly in place as she glides into her seat.

"Very smart. Do you find your accommodations pleasing." The way she pronounces her words is oddly evocative of snake hissing.

Certainly I did. I had awoken to an enormous room with a soft bed with satin coverings. I was directed to a warm bath and then was presented with the robe that I'm currently wearing. The generosity set me off guard.

"I'm fine." I reply carefully.

She nods her head and then laughs.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I am Lady Azula of the Fire nation."

She says gesturing with a perfectly manicured hand.

"My name is Song." I say looking at the food in front of us.

Azula snaps her finger though it frightens me, this is merely an indication for Ty Lee and Mai to fill our plates. I give in to my hunger pains since Ty Lee filled my plate with honey roosted meat and thick noodles mixed in herbs. I eat as slow as my stomach will allow. After I take a break, I see Azula delicately touching her mouth with a silk hanky. I then take a sip of the wine I ignored earlier.

"You're quiet." Azula says suddenly as she gestures for Mai to refill her glass with red wine. She tastes the wine and sets it down.

"How do you and my brother get along?" I choke on the wine I begun to swallow. Azula merely fingers the edges of the glass until an unfamiliar noise reaches my ears. Before I can ponder how I should lie, she speaks up again.

"I see." Her eyes mock me and her fire red lips twist humorously. She continues to move her long fingers around and around the glass.

I open my mouth to protest, but she wags a finger at me.

"No sense in arguing. It's a shame though that you've been separated from good looking men for so long my scarred brother began to look desirable." She sounds sympathetic, but her reappearing dimple implicates her want of a fight. I find myself pitying her need for the upper hand, but her attack on Zuko was ill founded.

The color from my cheeks that rose at her comment slowly lowers and I meet her eyes. She frowns and stops moving her fingers ending the ethereal sound.

"The same could be said of you." I say conversationally, looking towards Shang. He scowls at me. Azula laughs which throws me off because I was preparing for her anger.

"Aren't you precious? Dear no need to be so petty. I wonder though if you will retain that sense of humor tomorrow at your hearing." She looks genuinely curious though her eyes flash with malice.

_My hearing?_ "Am I being tried for being an enemy?" I ask coolly setting down the useless wine I had unconsciously been grasping.

Shang speaks up. "For murder." I suddenly feel dismal at the remembrance of this event, but I watch my hostess keenly.

Azula's face quickly contorts and what had been very beautiful now seem enraged and ugly. My disgust must be apparent because as suddenly as her rage appeared, it ebbed. She beams approvingly at me.

"I'll be your judge." She goes back to circling her glass.

My mouth dries and my head spins from the evil sound. _Ty Lee still here, hope's still here._ My eyes quickly glance to my right. My contorted sanity savior throws me a stealth wink.

---

**Zuko**

I lie on the ground and stare angrily at the barren land over the horizon. I can't bring myself to get up though I'm simply exhausted with trying to keep up with those damnable tanks. If only they left tracks!

_Nothing more I can do right now. I have to wait for Ty Lee. _I frown at my unsolicited logic.

I get to my knees satisfied that my injured leg doesn't throb, and then get onto my run-weary legs. My heart and head still pounds with adrenaline and my eyesight swims from rising to my feet so quickly. I turn towards the forest and make my way back to headquarters.

---

**Song**

"What am I going to do?" I whisper to Ty Lee as she leads me back to my cell. She shakes her head and puts a finger on her lips. She jabs me into the room and puts on an amusing mock frown.

"Stay in here!" her frown relaxes and she drops her voice until it's barely audible.

"don't do anything. I'm getting help." She shuts the door and I hear her lock the door.

Before I move towards the bed, I hear her sigh.

"Song you must know Azula doesn't keep me in her close confidence. I don't know what she'll do to you, but I can't compromise my position." Her footsteps give away her reluctance and I sit by my door stunned. I hold my face in my hands.

I'm doomed now. A tear willingly rolls off my face down to my scarred leg. I hold back more tears. _I am foolish. __I was foolish for following father when I was child, I was foolish for trusting 'Tai' or what ever his real name is, and I'm foolish to hope that my feelings could be ever be reciprocated by the stubborn and usually unfeeling Zuko._ I shake my head throwing out useless thoughts.

_I would even be more foolish tough to resist using that bed_. I spread my fingers out so I can see the outline of it in the barely lit room. I wipe away my salty tears and blow my nose onto the sleeve of the silk robe I am wearing.

I laugh sadly at this unintentional insolent act and then change into the simple nightgown laying on the bed. I free my hair from it's braided prison and bury myself in the soft bed. My eyelids flutter closed only to be awakened in what seems minutes later.

"Time for your trial miss." A gruff voice from outside the door calls pounding on the heavy door. My head hurts from the sleep I believe I'm deprived of, but I change into clothes that appear to have magically been placed on my bed instead of the robe with snot on the sleeves.

This time though, the dress and shoes are black. I can't withhold a shudder as the itchy fabric runs over my body. I sloppily braid my hair.

"I'm ready." I say finally not truly caring how I look on this particular day, and the guard comes in, shackles me, and leads me out the door and to the right. As we exit the tank, sunshine graces my body. I feel a tad more comforted by its heated touch as we stride down the plank.

I see a large crowd assembled not far with soldiers, and when I squint harder, I think I see six figures sitting elevated.

I relax my eyes and blow the bangs off my forehead. The guard continues to drag me forward by my left arm. We walk through the crowd of standing soldiers. I'm astounded at the number of masked men present at my trial. _Am I that important?_ Or maybe they like to see people condemned. Most likely the latter.

We push through the center, but none of the soldiers turns their heads to see me. Instead, they face forward towards Azula and her four companions from last night with a new addition that I recognize immediately as Shang's other companion.

Finally, we reach the front and I'm dragged to a chair. I do and Shang comes from his throne like seat and stands across from me.

"Thus begins the trail of Song, nurse of the Earth Kingdom, for the murder of Alabaster four days ago. I was present at the place of his slaughter, but a better-detailed account comes from my other companion Lithe. I call him forward now to recount his experience." He steps aside as Lithe, the man with almond eyes, ambles forward wearing a sad countenance. I flinch because his sadness does seem genuine.

"We found her in a grove. She attacked General Shang with a pan because we had startled her. She then alerted the vagabond Zuko thwarting our mission of a quick capture. Because of her offense, Al went to capture her, but he never came back out. Later when I recovered from being stunned by her partner Zuko, I found that the tent was burned down." He took a sad, sudden gasp of air. "Shang already had pulled him out of the tent, but I saw blood poring out of a wound near his abdomen. Later when Agent Phoebus captured her, I compared the dagger she had in her possession to the gouge in my friend's corpse." He narrowed his eyes further at me. "I had other look at it as well. That must have been her murder weapon." Shang stepped forward.

"Thank you Lithe. The next witness will be Agent Phoebus." The 'Nurse' formerly known as Tai takes Lithe's place and bows to the audience like a skilled performer.

"I was sent to eliminate threats to our nation whenever they fell under my care." He paused dramatically. "I was successful many times, but was foiled by Nurse Song when I tried to depose of former Prince Zuko- who murdered Lord Ozai- ally of the avatar…"

"Song's on trial now Phoebus." Shang interrupts.

"Yes. Yes, I know. I was just making a point." He begins to snarl loathing a break in his performance, but coughs after hearing the tapping of nails behind him.

"Later when I was tasked with capturing her, she bit my hand, hit me with her fists, an ineffective move really" He paused to allow laughter and then continues "and later she threatened to stab me and fellow soldiers with Alabaster's murder weapon!" Shang nods his head apparently sympathetic, but I detect a little resentment as he tells him to sit.

"What will you say in your defense?" He turns to me speaking in a distinctly icy tone.

My heart throbs as I'm ushered to stand before the many rows of men. I discard my fear momentarily and open my mouth.

"I regret accidentally killing my assailant." I say choking up. "I was trying to protect myself." I hide a smile remembering Zuko had uttered something similar to that. _The masked faces aren't too hard to confess to._

"What do you have to say about aiding the murderer Zuko?" Shang asks pointedly. I wince and reply

"I am his nurse. I'm supposed to care for him." I look down at the ground wondering if I should say more.

"Anything else?" Shang prods.

I shake my head finally.

"Wait!"

My head darts up. _Is it him? _I look around for the owner of the voice.

"Who speaks?" Shang demands with an incredulous look on his face. A stately masked man appears down the center and stands before Shang.

"Permission to remove mask?"

The words sir remains unsaid I notice as I eagerly wait for consent.

"Do it then." Shang says impatiently.

The man begins to unstrap it saying. "I am her father."

_I knew it was his voice! _The tears freely fall when I see familiar hazel eyes. He looks very old now. His hair poking out from his helmet is streaked with silver and his previously tan skin is faded from lack of sunlight. I long to embrace him, but my shackles and shyness hold me back.

Instead, I look at him with amazement while tears continue to weave down my cheeks. He begins to speak on my behalf. I try to focus on what he says.

Something about how I was a good girl before he was drafted into the army and how he was willing to do anything to have me spared and restored to my mother.

Another tear winds down my damp face.

"She's dead." I whisper.

"Speak up." Shang commands.

"My mother is dead." I say louder.

My father hands his head sadly before slipping the mask back onto his face. I see a tear fall to the ground and I wish I could have told it to him better.

"Colonel you may return to your seat." Azula's boisterous voice chimes in. "Song turn and hear my judgment."

I look away from my father's retreating back to see Azula gazing at me.

"Your father's testimony comes too late. You have confessed to the murder as well as assisting my brother, so I find you guilty. As punishment you are sentenced with death." A lump forms in my throat and I begin to sob in front of the huge crowd. _This is the worst day of my life._

"Men return to your stations." I look desolately at Ty Lee whose face urges me to look away. I turn to my guard pleading for him to take me away.

"Aren't you curious about how you will meet your end?" An overly sweet voice pierces the air. I face Azula once again this time showing more trepidation.

Her eyes glitter as the sun peaks out of a dark cloud. She excitedly explains.

"I've decided you will die with flames." She says this melodiously then licks her mouth hungrily. I feel faint. The tears cease, and I begin to quake all over.

She looks at her friends surrounding her "Fitting for my nation's killing method." They nod their heads only Ty Lee does not bob enthused like the others. Visions of flames appear before me, and Azula looks back toward me making a tsk noise at my pitiful appearance.

"Phoebus informed me that you have a phobia of fire. Don't worry you won't have to wait long before you face it." She rubs her hands together and allows an excited grin to escape from her mouth.

---

**Author's Note**

**Wow, that's a lot of Song's POV. Do not worry more Zuko POV on the way. **

**Artemis has been posted if any one still has questions about Sokka's adopted daughter. Thanks to ****Firework, ****FireGurl107, ****Midori Ryuu, ****Ireth Kalt, ****storm-of-insanity, ****sugarland31, ****sanriochica333****, and ****Minage****. I appreciateyour reviews a ton. **

**Sorry if the portion that deals with Song's father seems like Darth Vader (Luke I am your father). It rather turned out that way. **

**I thought I liked this chapter, but somehow in the process of typing it and editing it, I've come to disdain it. I hope it won't be that way for the viewers (crosses fingers). **


	11. Ch11 Deliberating Death

**Ch 11 Deliberating Death**

**Zuko**

After a considerable amount of becoming reacquainted with my knuckles, Aang speaks up.

"we could offer a prisoner exchange." Aang offers sympathetically.

"She won't do it." I say through grinded teeth and looking up agitatedly. _How many times do I need to explain?_

"Why is that?" Toph interrupts equally aggressive with her response. "She's done it before."

"She's under the impression that Song…" I pause. _This is none of their damn business._

"if you're not going to help me, I'm going on my own."

Katara interjects. "No. We should wait until this is carefully planned." She readjusts in her seat with a grimace. "Ty Lee's message implicated that Song was well taken care of. however…" she turns to Aang. "We shouldn't wait for a trade."

I grumble "No promises."

Katara fixes her concerned cobalt eyes on me. I turn away lest she detect the urgency on my face.

I glance out the window at the gloomy sky. Lightening flashes by.

_Damn Azula. _

"Sir a message" the door pounds frantically. Aang rises and opens it. "Yes Jet." A skinny, but well-built man, wearing a fire nation uniform minus the helmet and mask, but carrying a bag, briskly walks in. He salutes at Katara, Aang, Sokka, and me. He allows a hug from Missy and winks over at the pretty spitfire known as General Toph who looks pissed at the lack of respect from this mere messenger. Jet looks bemused at how she can detect this.

"Ahem, ahem." Aang coughs hardly containing his mirth.

"Sorry sir." He opens his satchel. "This is latest from Ty Lee." He pulls out a loaf of bread, tears it in half, and takes out a container. He slides out a slip of yellow paper.

"Another?" Toph says moodily. "What else could we possibly need to know?"

"I'll read it." Jet says shrugging his shoulders.

Sokka who at this point was quiet, turns to his daughter. "Go to bed Missy. I'll be up to tuck you in soon."

"Kay" the little girl scampers off putting her thumb into her rosy mouth.

Sokka turns his amused expression at Jet "go ahead."

"Yeah get on with it." I throw in. Jet raises his eyebrows and unravels the document.

"Urgent- stop- mad lady desires captive to die burning- stop- informant currently under suspicion-stop- hurry before position compromised- stop-" Jet whistles low. "The fire nation is getting worse and worse." He takes a bite of the bread looking around. Revenge is still never far from his eyes.

"This bread isn't too bad this time." He says to break the tension growing in the room.

I rub my temples harder than necessary.

_Song could be dead._

A rumble from the clouds outside reflect the current tussle in my brain.

_This can't be happening. Wait_. I glance at the window. Rain is now steadily poring. _Maybe the rain has prevented Azula from killing off Song. _I shudder. _Nevertheless, she'll find a way around it even if Song will be killed by different means. Damn her again. _

"We've got to leave." I say head still afflicted. _I'll find a way. She'll regret this. _

"Yes." Aang agrees.

"We must device a strategy quickly." Sokka says logically.

"We should have a preemptive attack." Toph argues folding her arms across her chest tersely.

"By that time she'll be gone." I thunder. The others ogle as I bang my fist on the nearest table in the process breaking Toph's empty clay mug.

"Calm down." Katara soothingly says, the least surprised of the group. "You just have to have patience."

_I've been patient long enough. _I stare at the shards of broken pottery. The brownish hues are so much like Song's sad eyes. The irony is that I am responsible for that mug's downfall just as I am responsible for Song's.

--

**Song**

The rain palpitates on the armor as I sit in a narrow room contemplating my life. A note falls from my trembling hands, but tears fail to fall from my stricken face.

_I'm getting help. Your father has been hung for insolence. You will go next when the rain ends. I'm sorry. Eat this message when your finished._

I calm myself rubbing heat onto my uncovered arms. I sigh finally allowing the shock to fade away. Just when my father and I are rejoined, he was taken away from me.

I thought he was dead all those years ago. This morning it was all surreal, but now it seems like a dream has finally ended. Like it never happened. _I'm the last one left in my family. _

I eat the message which is hard to swallow without ample saliva. I try to think of other things to distract me from my thirst.

I begin to stare at the bloodstained cotton dress I was thrown when soldiers stripped me of my gray outfit. At least I had on undergarments but at the time, I was convinced I was going to be raped. _She could still do that though. _I hope that thought never occurs to Azula. The soldiers left reluctantly though when Ty Lee came to a rescue 'informing' the men their service was required elsewhere and slipping me the note on her way out.

_I hope they aren't suspicious of her actions._ I shake my head softly examining the simple dress they left on the ground. The dress's previous owner must have been only a few years younger than me. _I suppose this is one way to dispose of murder evidence._

_It doesn't matter what I wear now. _

There was a time though that trivial things like that consumed me.

I wish I don't have to go this way! I close my eyes as images continue to flood before my eyes.

I can see my death as if it already happened. I'll try to remain brave until the flame reaches me, then as it nears me I'll panic, and I'll be shrieking until the last flame consumes me. _Just when I was beginning to fight my fear._

_What about Zuko? _I search my mind for his face and don't find myself disappointed. Goodness it has only been a day since we were apart. I wonder if we could've stood a chance.

_I was taken just when I was beginning to fall for him._

But would I even be able to tell him how I feel? _I don't think so._

Did he have any feelings for me? _I doubt it._

But then again the look on his face held shear desperation when I saw him amid the tanks.

At the time I felt as though he would give anything just to free me. Now as I inspect my heart I suspect I still believe that.

_I swear if I escape then I'll take a chance. _

With this resolution in mind I allow the rain to soothe me. Not to sleep like my mother's melodious voice used to when I was just a little girl, but a temporary rest until the rain ends. I close my eyes and think how disappointing my mother must have been when she found I didn't inherit her inborn talent.

"With practice" she said once after she heard my cricket like warbles "you could melt anyone's heart". Being only 9 or 10, I had vehemently refused to continue in favor of mixing mud with grass.

But perhaps my voice has matured. I don't care to try it now though. I'm about to die.

Besides who sings before they meet their end?

-

My time is up because the rain has passed. The sudden silence chills me immediately as I wait .

The door unbolts suddenly, and I bravely rise. He or she behind the mask shackles me and leads me from my cell back outside the tank. Azula's there. Not many soldiers this time though. _I suppose they are not taking chance this time. _I look for Ty Lee among the distinguished leaders, but she shakes her head and looks despairingly at Mai whose eyes keep shifting in her direction. I hang my head and stare at my bare feet. If only I had been born an earthbender. I stiffly bring bring my head up despite my sore neck. AS I am led towards the pedestal, I see the small crowd much better. My gaze lands once again on Azula who has not bypassed a chance to shine. She's wearing an elegant gown of crimson and her hair is ornately draped with a beautiful gold crown shimmering with the setting sun. I look down at myself as my shackles are taken off and my body is attached to the thick wooden post in the center. My cotton dress cannot conceal my scar, my face and body ache from lying on an uncomfortable surface, and my long hair-the bane of my existence at the moment- is causing a tickling sensation all over my face as it whips at me in the breeze.

Men throw straw and wood around me. The sweet smells brings nostalgic memories of past childhood adventures, but I will not cry. Not yet.

Azula, Shang, Phoebus, and a few others surround my post. Azula looks poignantly at my scar.

"No wonder." She smirks and she looks at the men and women around her.

"I will no longer reacquire your assistance." She states excitedly. The men and women bow and step back.

She smiles at me, "I want the pleasure of disposing you all to myself." She smiles lovingly at the wood until the flames collect in her eyes, pulls back her arms in a sweeping motion, hungrily grins, and fire erupts from her.

"Your death will be a treat." She slithers backwards like the snake she is, but I look sadly at her.

_So much power._ I turn my attention as the hay and wood speedily alight. It'll only be a matter of time before it reaches me. I look towards the heavens trying to bypass my earlier prediction of my demise. I focus on a single star above the setting sun. Sweat slides down my body as I feel the heat rising. I refuse to look down.

Suddenly while staring at the sky, the breeze kicks in, though it's much stronger this time. My eyes water with its intensity.

"No!" I hear a shrill voice coming from near me. _That must be Azula._

Then I hear the sound of swords crashing.

I look with watery and burning eyes through the smoke, which had been the fire.

A blue masked man clothed in black pushes through the crowd swiping expertly so the unarmed fire benders must back up to avoid the swift blades. I hear a crackle and the fire catches my attention once more. A little bit of flame remains near my large toe. I try to blow it out. It only grows. I frown, contract my abdomen, and pull my legs off the ground. I quickly glance at the masked man again.

A man wearing a fire nation soldier's uniform joins him. _So there are more traitors than Ty Lee and Zuko. _

"You go ahead Spirit. I've got them covered."

He reflects a lightening attack from Azula with a blade and flips Shang over with his curved blade. The blue masked 'Spirit' leaps onto my pedestal, but then doesn't move forward. _What is he doing?_

Suddenly I feel arms grab me. I see Zuko's dagger a hair away from my throat and then as if my captive wanted more dramatics placed where my heart beats frantically.

The flame grows once again near my feet, but I can't pull my body up further. The spirit gestures upwards and another huge gust of wind puts it out. The man behind me (if it is indeed a man) grunts, but keeps his blade steady. _This has to be Phoebus. _I gulp slightly and look up at the 'star' . _The Avatar must be up there somewhere._

****

**Author's Note**

**Another chapter done (finally). For the first time in a while, I liked this chapter (except for a few minor things that I won't mention). This story is starting to come to a close. Will Song survive? (scary music) Will Zuko get revenge? (Who knows... well I do ;) **

**Also if anyone hasn't noticed, my work is oddly reminiscent of Star Wars lately. (The part with Azula's lightening attack being reflected with Jet's sword reminds me of the Emperor's similar lightening attack being reflected by a light saber) I guess I better stop watching it so often with my dad.**

**Many thanks to storm-of-insanity, Mirage10050, FireGurl107, Firework, Ireth Kalt, and Jean Warren. Ur comments truly kept me writing.**


	12. Ch12 Reprisal

**Ch.12 Reprisal**

--

**Zuko**

I keep my focus on the man who threatens her, but I am impressed that Song is bravely staring at the sky rather than quivering at the blade that could pierce her at with any sudden movements.

He begins to wave his free arm theatrically. "Put down your weapon." He says with an inflection on the o in weapon.

I snort hopefully undetectably and I silently lay my swords down by my feet, deliberately catching a sunray, and reflecting it towards my right.

I temporarily blind Mai, but catch Ty Lee's attention discretely. A wide smile immediately adorns her face and she smothers a quick squeal of excitement.

Before anyone can react, Ty Lee makes a quick cartwheel, flips expertly onto the pedestal, and uses her trained hands to make the man's arms go limp.

"Traitor!" the man bellows vainly trying to stab Song.

She smiles eccentrically at him "Why thank you. I've quite longed to be called that." She stuns his wrist. My uncle's dagger crashes to the ground while Ty Lee continues to make the overdramatic man immobile.

I step on both blades until they flip into my hands, I stow them away, and I see Song slump towards the ground visibly relieved.

--

**Song**

I feel arms go around my body and I lower my head on a clothed muscular chest.

"Are you hurt?" a familiar deep voice asks gently. It's spoken so softly that I'm not sure I'm my hearing correctly.

"Just dizzy…" I trail off shyly. My thoughts in my head are in frenzy from this hasty revelation. _Zuko? Why is he disguised?_

I feel as he slices through the ropes, and my full weight falls onto him. I pick up fatigued arms and fasten them quickly around his neck.

--

**Zuko **

I put away my retrieved weapon and then sweep Song up until she's fully in my arms. She relaxes against me and my Adam's apple bobs frantically. _I do not have time to do this. _I quickly regain my senses and take off toward the rendezvous point.

I look over my shoulder to see our second attack commencing with the setting sun, lead by General Toph and Admiral Sokka. Before I force myself to focus on my task, I see Azula and two well dressed beginning pursuit. _I knew Azula would not deter from wanting to finish one task even when her army is at stake._

I face forwards and fume as my stiff boots push off the earth. _Her heels should slow them down._

I kick up dirt with each step hoping to annoy further my well-dressed sister.

I glance over my shoulder again once I get to the base of Witch's hill.

Men are trickling out of Azula's two other tanks and Azula is moving quite fast.

The sun then disappears and my eyes are forced to adjust to the darkness.

I face forwards and absently brush a few of Song's dark hairs from my line of sight. _Though it doesn't quite matter now it's dark._

As the hill gets steeper, my body sings with each exertion of muscle. _Only halfway up. _I get eager and pick up the pace only to stumble and slam my weakened knee into a boulder. _Damn it. _I maintain my grip on Song while digging my gloved hands into the dirt.

_Apparently too tight a hold._ She begins to gasp for air. I quickly roll onto my and loosen my constrictive grip while she breaths easily though most of her body weight is now making breathing difficult.

She squirms slightly after the shock of our fall recedes which only gives tolerable pain, and then raises her head to peer through the holes where my eyes are clamped shut.

"Are you hurt?" she asks echoing my previous statement.

I shake my head, but my throbbing knee argues furiously. I pull out the bison whistle out of my turtleneck and gesture to the device knowing that Azula could possibly detect the faintest whisper; she is not too far away. Besides, I cannot take off the mask.

She doesn't fail to grasp my meaning. She nods, takes the whistle while slightly brushing my fingertips with her own, puffs out her pink cheeks, and blows. Not a sound.

Of course, I can't explain this to Song at the present time, so she tries again looking desperately at the approaching Azula, but then without hesitation, she unsheathes one of the swords I had been uncomfortably lying on.

She stands up pointing the blade at one of the most powerful benders I've ever known who is unsettling her opulent robe frantically.

"No!" I protest louder than I intended and sit up.

Song's hazel eyes are wide and looking at me intently. I force my useless body to stand, Song grasps my right arm still gripping my sword and brings me to my feet, and Azula cackles.

"Zuzu what a graceful trip! Need you wear that comical mask to hide your failure?" Her eyebrows tip up and her nose points farther into the air with each remark.

I motion for Song to step back.

Then I peel off my sweat-filled gloves and my hands immediately burst into flames.

**--**

**Song **

Though I'm sure Zuko's eyes are completely focused on Azula, mine are unmovable from the flames protruding from his hands. They are as blue as his mask.

He hurtles them like darts at Azula's two companions, Shang and Lithe. They back up, but their eyes narrow impatiently at Azula. They're probably waiting for orders.

Azula's grin fades momentarily, but it quickly is restored and she blows a kiss at me.

"I will have the pleasure of killing you." Not one to be outdone for long, she moves her hand in the air just as Shang did when he ambushed us at camp.

Zuko snarls and burns her hand just as it moves toward the skies.

She curses and examines an apparently broken nail ignoring her scalded skin.

Her narrow eyes focus on him revealing immense hate for the loss of such an 'important' body part.

"No need to be jealous brother. I was merely saving you for later." She has a tone of impatience though her dimple flashes as if she wants to encourage his rage.

Zuko's shoulders tense and his flames lighten considerably.

_His anger will keep him from attacking as effectively. _No wonder Azula likes to disorient her enemies in this fashion.

I rest a shaking hand onto his broad shoulder. He gives a little jump and glances back at me as if he is startled

"She's trying to weaken you." I say gently. Though his mask doesn't reveal if he agrees, his shoulders relax.

Then suddenly his flames disappear. _This is not what I meant at all._

He takes my hand, lifts it off his shoulder, and gently lets it slip out of his callused hand allowing me to bring it to my body

He waves his right arm backwards slightly to indicate that I need to step further backwards.

I walk up the hill backwards my hand still tingling

He moves his hands decisively through the air in a circular pattern.

--

**Zuko**

My mind is blank. I shelve my distaste for Azula's craziness temporarily.

"You can't do it brother. You simply weren't born with the gift." She chides.

She cannot get to me. For once, I will be impenetrable.

I feel power cursing through my veins and I fluidly move my left arm to the front of my face. Her angry face comes into my line of sight and I know I have the ability to strike her.

I tilt my palm so my thumb is perfectly aligned with my nose. I will be able to strike soon.

Her eyes expand, but her mouth stubbornly remains shut.

"My Lady allow me…" Shang starts, but she throws him a look.

"Don't move!" An expected voice from above us calls. "You must surrender if you don't want to be harmed." Aang lands on the uneven earth behind Azula and her men changing his glider back into a staff. "Sorry it was hard to find you in the dark." He apologizes. "Luckily you guys are firebenders." He jokes only to be greeted by silence.

I feel a quick breeze above me, but I watch my sister carefully.

--

**Song**

"Up here." I hear Katara's voice urge from behind me. I can't help but stare at the huge shadow, but I then make out her head.

"We can't leave." I tell her as I climb hurriedly.

"We have to." She says offering me her brown hand. I grasp it and she brings me fully on. She climbs back to the beast's neck

"Just give up Azula!" the Avatar urges contending with the two separated officers further down the hill.

"Zu-The 'Spirit' is injured." I continue

"Well I promised Aang…" she looks into my beseeching eyes. She purses her lower lip contemplating and then stares behind me. "He seems to be doing fine." She points over my shoulder. "Look."  
I rotate to see Zuko unleash lightening purposefully at the ground near his sister. Azula doesn't even flinch. She stares wordlessly at him as the momentary light fades.

"You're still weak." she spits on the ground, but throws up her hands.

Her companions angrily parallel her actions, but then Azula releases a red fireball from each of her outstretched hands. Aang leaps towards the heavens and Zuko parts his with his bare hands. Aang lands using his feet to bring Lithe's and Shang's heads together before they also begin retaliating. After a sickening sound, I hear them crash to the ground.

"I suppose it doesn't matter if we stay after all." Katara says her mouth twitching with relief.

Zuko and Aang pace around their last enemy. Zuko unsheathes his other sword while Aang grips his staff.

"At least I know how to conquer it." Zuko finally speaks. His tone sounds hollow on the brink of uncontrollable fury.

"Like Uncle Iroh?" she inquire innocently as a last ditch attempt to hurt him.

"His slaughter will come to haunt you at a trial similar to what you've given Song." He says slowly breathing shallowly all the while.

She then attempts to kick his sword swiftly, but her robe restrains her and Zuko grabs her leg and is able to flip her over. She grunts as she collapses onto her stomach while Zuko's booted foot pins her down.

---

**Author's Note**

**Ouch, that was a hard chapter to brainstorm! Talk about writer's block!**

**I had so many ideas for this one, but they weren't coming together. **

**I just threw up my hands, ignored the scrawl in my notebook (I need to work on my handwriting), and began typing what ever came to mind. Luckily, it wasn't as bad I thought it would be (I hope—twiddles thumbs nervously). My primary goal in this chap. is met- Song is safe! **

**Onto the little things: Sorry about the ton of fluff! I wanted to make up for their long separation (blame my muse!)**

**I know Appa probably would not be mistaken for a star (thought it would be funny at the time to mess with Song). **

**Now onto my Star Wars moment of the day, (It's Ty Lee flipping onto the pedestal- but where is her light saber I wonder?) **

**Also I've learned recently that only women who are married in Korea can wear a bun, so I'm going back to touch up my other chapters (though I must confess I liked the idea of Song wearing a bun- she'll have to wait). I might as well attack the technology issue while I'm at it (grudgingly goes to work and sets aside thoughts for next chapter)**

**Finally, I've gotten 54 reviews! Flexes my amazing writing muscles. Sadly, though I must tell you my well-hidden secret the last chapter is on the horizon. Indeed the next chap. shall be the last. **

**However, before I conclude this fic the way I plan to I would like to see how my reviewers would like it to end. (Could help with my annoying writer's block) Also if there is anything else I need to touch up just say the word or rather write it (sorry about that nonsense)**

**Ps. **

**sugarland31: I wanna paternity test**

**Jean Warren: save your dancing and cactus juice for the next chapter ;)**


	13. Ch 13 Apprehension

Ch. 13 Apprehension

**Song**

_I don't remember falling asleep._

I rub my eyes and stretch out my aching spine. I expose my left eye first surveying the bleary room and then my right.

Judging by the cots filled with people and the orange clad healers moving about the room, I must be in a hospital tent.

I wiggle my toes excitedly, but it's lost on the healers bustling past me.

"I don't know what to do Tallulah! He'th being thuch a thubborn ath! He won't even let me look at him!" A skinny elderly man with a lisp bellows entering the tent.

_Tallulah? The lady who lent Zuko and me our emuhorses. I hope she got them back._

"shhh." The portly nurse responds and points to a chair. "You can tell me more in a minute."

The angry man waves his cane erratically before another nurse I don't recognize threatens to throw him out.

He sniffs as if slighted, but hobbles to comply._ I know that man from somewhere._

He places his head in his hands.  
"Who is it sir?" The lady places a hand on his slumped shoulders.

"Ith that General Grump." He said hysterically waving his cane again with renewed passion barely avoiding thumping his colleague.

_It's that doctor from my old camp. Without his exuberant smile. _

The lisp had thrown me off.Overcome with comprehension, I muffle my mirth in my mattress. _Of all people Zuko would be put in the care of! _When I lift my head, I see how dirty my near burning left me. My ashy face left a deep imprint on the once pristine white surface.

"Glad to see your up." I quickly turn over and relieved I smile at Katara.

"Morning." My voice cracks from lack of use. I cough and the tingling stops.

_The bags under her eyes indicate that she had not slept as I did last night, but at least she's eaten._ I couldn't see in the dark, but as I gaze at her now it's undeniable that her belly looks more swollen than before.

I tell her that. Her worried expression falters and she laughs.

"Let's get you cleaned up." We carefully tiptoe to get out of camp.

As we were leaving the tent, I hear that old healer confess rather loudly, but without the lisp "The General did seem more human that normal. That, Tallulah, could indicate a decline in his health."

_Or change in his heart._

Katara does not speak until we walk to a tent, which she explains, is the feminine bathhouse. "I'll get you some new clothes to wear." She kindly says about to leave.

I unbraid my hair. An shudder pulses through me as I recall what I'm wearing.

"No heels please." I verbalize as she begins to turn away

---

**Zuko**

That smile is going to give me nightmares! I practically wanted to scream at the injustice of him coming back into my life.

He insisted I kept off my feet. I responded with an exhale of smoke. Being as skittish as he was he left the room for a moment. I had a few reports from the frontline and then he reentered my tent.

He then insisted that he should examine me. I 'calmly' explained that I didn't trust doctors. He asked me why. I told him I was poisoned by one at his camp and he also turned out to be a traitor. Thinking he was making a breakthrough, he pledged his allegiance to the alliance. I told him he couldn't convince me. Pointing his cane at me, he wanted to know if I trusted anyone. My nurse I answered. He snottily said that she was his subordinate. I ordered him to leave.

Simple as that.

I don't know if I should've been amused or angry. I suppose I pity him, but not enough to let him doctor me. _Not when that Agent Phoebus could be lurking around bribing more doctors. _

_I can't believe Ty Lee lost him. At least we've got Azula, Mai, and Shang. _

That should cause a struggle for power among the last of Azula's officers and we'll be able to end this war.

At least that is what I bet Toph on when she returned to camp. She responded that I had better be right because I didn't have the cash to back that up.

'Unless he wants to be Fire Lord.' Aang interjected and then snapped his mouth shut.

My mouth had run dry and my earlier battle adrenaline disappeared.

I had left soon after, hid my blue spirit mask, and was bombarded by the then happy-go-lucky doctor come dawn.

He's lucky he caught me at my best. I crack my knuckles absently.

Simple as that.

---

**Song**

After my bath, I ate a hearty breakfast with Katara, Missy, and Aang.

"If Sokka was here, you wouldn't think I was such a pig." She explained as she wolfed down a piece of meat. Aang laughed, but couldn't hide his appetite. He only managed to eat a date and left the room.

"where have you been Miss Song?" Artemis asked watching me with sorrowful eyes. "You didn't even say goodbye."

I can't tell the child that I was nearly burned to death.

Katara seeing my loss of words swallowed an enormous chunk of fat.

"She went to see relatives. She had to leave quickly or she would've never met them." She fibs and douses a cup of water to conceal her twitching lips.

I raise my eyebrows. _Could she read the love upon my face?_

She throws a wink in my direction and want to hide. _Yep I'm an open book._

---

**Zuko**

"Zuko." A familiar voice wakes me from my nap. Allowing no appearance of surprise, I sit up yawning.

My barely focused eyes fall on Song and drowsily I say hello.

"How are you?" she asks anxious while I blink my eyes to overpower my half-unconscious mind.

"Bored." I state the first thing to come to mind. My Adam's apple bobs uncontrollably now that I can see her in front of me. Her dark hair is damp, but her skin is pink and clean. Her dark eyes remedy my earlier doubts about my feelings. _Damn. _

Somehow, I had fallen hard.

She forces a smile painting a wistful look about her face.

"I've come to say goodbye." She murmurs clasping her hands behind her.

---

**Song**

"What." He looks livid as he throws his sheets off. He slams his feet on the ground cursing softly as he withdraws one foot

"I was told to join a group of nurses who were heading south." I gulp as he stands up from his creaky cot "I just wanted to thank you for saving me…"

He turns and looks down at me expression softening making me aware of our proximity.

"I couldn't let my pyromaniac sister kill you off." His golden eyes enigmatic.

My earlier promise to be bold urges me to continue, but I can't. Instead I laugh half-heartedly at his speech.

---

**Zuko**

Her false laugh rattles me as she looks away. _So this is how it ends._

She glances back at me and sighs.

"Would you like me to look at your leg?"

_This leg could have a purpose after all._

"For old times sake." She adds mouth tipping up at the edges, but eyes sad.

I sit back on the bed and push up my pant leg.

She unravels the bandage and peers at the damage.

"You've must have dislocated your knee. You're going to have to let that doctor put it back into place."

I snort. "Or you could do it now." _You're not leaving me that easily._

"I… I guess I could." She raises my foot and rotates it back in forth.

The pain sears, so I cough to conceal that.

She bites her tongue, and jerks my foot to the left popping the joint back into place.

I grind my teeth until the feeling is gone.

"Better?"

Tempted to lie, but gratitude for ending the pain allows my mouth to betray.

"yes."

---

**Song**

"Anything else?" I question methodically. I wrap up his burn.

He looks thoughtfully, he motions for me to help him up, and I do. We awkwardly stand near each other. His arms fall from my shoulder tracing their shape.

I do the unthinkable. I stand on my tiptoes and kiss him. He seems stunned upon impact and I force myself to pull immediately away. I then turn to leave.

I'm ready to speed off, but I'm spun back around.

---

**Zuko**

"Where do you think your going?" I ask her in a daze at the turn of events.

"To find where my belongings are." She says flushing and not looking me in the eyes.

"You'll need to do that, but you're staying here." I say regaining my senses.

She looks up at me with probing eyes

I then kiss my nurse properly.

---

**The End**

Epilogue

"_After the war, they disappeared without a trace. They left before they were given honor, so this is why their story is told and will be forever told." Her voice has a pitch of conclusion that doesn't go unnoticed_

"_Is that the end mommy?" A little voice questions sadly. Her gray eyes water sadly, she dips her her head down, and rubs a few stray tears awy._

"_Calm down Kiwi." Her brother says musing his dark curly hair. "That ending was really mushy." The little boy scrunches his tan nose, but his sapphire eyes look as though he enjoyed some parts._

"_Tang!" his sister said indignantly. _

"_Time to sleep." The twin's mother interrupted and tucked them in. _

_As she kissed their foreheads she pondered when she would receive her next correspondence from The Prince and The Nurse._

_---_

Author's Note

The end? Muhahaha maybe

Sorry it took so long… this chapter had little action and it came out choppier than I intended but it'll do for now. Throws confetti and candy.

Thanks bunches to my amazing reviewers! I certainly hope this ending is satisfactory.

In case, you are wondering. I picked Native American names for Katara's children. Kiwi is short for Kiwidinok meaning woman of the wind and Tang is short for Tangakwunu meaning rainbow. I choose it because it reminded me of Kataang

This story accumulated 63 reviews! I am so proud. I'd like to thank sugarland31, GoddessOfCsilla, Jean Warren, Firework, Brix, storm-of-insanity , FiregirlJadea, FireGurl107, and Ireth Kalt. If I forgot to add anyone I'm sorry fanfiction has not been cooperating with me earlier.

You guys are all awesome! Now all I need to know is if I need to add anything else before I work on another project. I enjoyed working on my writing skills this summer, but I need to focus on school for the time being.

I also want to watch the next season of avatar before I post more. You never know what inspiration will come from that. Once again thanks!

**Nuclear Kitty**


	14. The True Ending

The True Ending

A young man closed his eyes and began playing a lyre in an obvious attempt to woo the lady before him with his unearthly cadences.

He scratched his russet head and opened dark lashes to reveal matching almond eyes.

"You mentioned the legend little witch." he said after his tune was complete

Her intelligent gray eyes twitched at the name and before he could react the wind smacked his cheek.

"You're just jealous that you can't bend like me. But yes what is _the Prince and the Nurse_?" curiosity overcoming his offense.

His head leaned back against the willow and he scratched his chin.

"It's true that you never leave this mountain then. But I'll tell you the story Malu, but I'll tell you something that you must never repeat."

He strummed his instrument and closing his eyes recites,

_The Prince and the Nurse_

_Alone,_

_Scars exposed ._

_Crime committed and new scars formed._

_Encounter,_

_One a prince, hated by his land._

_One a herbalist, bereft of her family._

_Temporary Fix,_

_The prince changed general._

_The herbalist changed nurse._

_A Different Task,_

_Battlefield met _

_Old scars reemerged._

_Fight the Feelings,_

_Poison extracted._

_She healed his heart._

_Turbulence,_

_Already forgiven._

_She loved his heart._

_An Undeniable Reality,_

_Friend's betrayal_

_Led to her trial._

_Head on Collision,_

_Burning death_

_Awaited her savior_

_Duplicity,_

_Blue Spirit resolved_

_Lightening reawakened_

_Warm Hospitality_

_Fire Lady lit the straw_

_Her captive's faith wouldn't waver_

_Deliberating Death,_

_An alliance strike_

_Freed the Maid_

_Reprisal,_

_Captured his sister_

_Revenge not met_

_Apprehension,_

_Years after the Great War_

_One will never know how it ends._

He laid his palm on the strings to end the tune.

"That's depressing." His companion mused.

"Yeah it always ends with the explanation 'they disappeared without a trace. They left before they were given honor, so this is why their story is told and will be forever told.'"

"Why?" She asks wrinkling her nose

"I'm not sure who started that tradition." He says thoughtfully looking at a rabbit-like cloud.

"okay Shen so what happened to them?" she interrupted his tranquility irately pursing her lips together.

"Just getting to that part." He takes a shallow breathe. "I wrote this myself."

"A swallow crying breaks her heart

Watching as her beloved

Exchanged heated glances

With kin

She claws her uncovered arm

Calloulously

Casually spilling her blood

On her native land

A hard hand embraces her own

The guilt ends

A future begins

A deafening thud

A life taken

Strong arms protect her soft heart

The swallow moaning

Armageddon evaded

A vigilant enemy makes his presence known

His unperturbed partner flying about

They leave unscathed

'I'll find them' The general vowed. 'this will be my life's work'

Not as a Lord.

His lady vowed to never leave his side.

So thus they disappeared

That very day."

"I like it." Malu said decidedly.

Shen puffing his chest accepts her praise. "Thanks my mother inspired me." His voice turns serious and he concedes, "right before she died."

Her dark eyes envision his doting mother encouraging his craft.

"_I don't ever want you to let the music die from your heart." she requested. He remembered his parent's story. He had not been too young to remember his scarred father. _

Malu touched his hand carefully.

"I wonder if they ever found those two people."

"Yes." He said hollowly. Malu pulled back her hand and played with her dark hair.

"What happened?" she asked carefully

"he was killed." The beautiful sky stabbed at his dark memories. "my mother never really recovered from that."

"Oh…" she trailed off awkward and wishing she never asked him to answer her query.  
"Yes." He agreed. "They were my parents."

Not surprised she nods.

"Irah takes after her then." Shy around this new Shen, she mentioned his older sister to change the conversation.

His eyebrow moved skyward "You do listen to my prattle. Yeah Irah likes to know how to heal the things she burns." He thought of his raven-haired sister with large golden eyes.

"She fire bends?" she asks intrigued leaning forward. Shocked he gives her a once over.

"Yes. So does my brother Long. You tried to attack him remember?" His face masked laughter envisioning the slight hermit flailing her fists at his stern brother with his mother's hair and father's eyes.  
She removed her hand and flicked another gust of wind at him. Relieved at the lessening tension.

"Duh. It was his fault lost his tempter, and I just couldn't trust a person wearing a mask!"

"There is a wind wench

With eyes like storm clouds

She attacked the Blue Spirit

Got thrown into jail

Threw such a temper

I gave over her bail

Sounds good don't you think?"

she stuck out her tongue at him.

"You're lucky I owe you."

Author's Note

Because of the overwhelming need for a continuation, I added this piece that I just penned. I hope it reads well.

Shen means cautious or deep

Long means dragon (and it rhymes with Song)

Malu is the name of a character that should be introduced in the next season. I just loved the idea that a family of airbenders settled on a mountain keeping to themselves.

I hope you like this edition to the story. It's not quite a happy ending, but Song and Zuko shared many years before they died. This is how life is.


End file.
